For HonorxATLA: The Hundred-Year War
by K2JC
Summary: After being blinded by a bright light and ending up in an unfamiliar land. Centurion Lucia Valeria Felix Aureliana finds herself in a quest to help a group of young warriors defeat a tyrant and bring balance to the world. Lucky for them, she was an expert on killing tyrants and power hungry madmen.
1. The Hundred-Year War Ch 1

Chaos. It was the only thing that could describe the battle in front of her. Total chaos. The formation her soldiers held was broken. Every man for himself. No order, simply chaos. Screams of terror and bloodlust filled the air. The same air she breathes reeked with the smell of blood and fire. She idly wondered when did the rain began to pour or when did the sun finally set over the trees. It was supposed to be a simple mission of transporting goods to a neutral settlement on the border of the three nations. A simple mission that turned into a bloodbath and Lucia knew who was the cause of it. An Iron Legion soldier named Dain was in fact a Warborn raised by the Legion. Despite everything the Legion had done for him, he loved his people more. She can respect that... If only it wasn't her men that lay dying on the ground. It all began when he told them of a shortcut he knew and led them to a trap he himself had planned. Now here they are, fighting the Vikings in a vain attempt to survive the ambush.

Lucia cut away every viking that stood in her way. As more and more fell to her blade, she felt like she was watching someone else. Like she was watching from the eyes of a different warrior but all she see is red.

It was when she held Dain's severed head did she realize she was alone. All around her were bodies lying on the ground -dead. Some carts that held their goods were burning while the others were destroyed. Lightning flashed and thunder roared. The mud and blood that covered her, along with the severed head in her hand, gave the image of a monster fresh from slaughtering her prey. She didn't realize that through her lust for revenge, she forgot about keeping her soldiers alive. Now, she was all that was left. She found a horseless cart and another that still held the goods and the horses. It amazed her how these two, brave steeds stayed in place despite the slaughter that happened around them.

After looking for wood and nails, she managed to connect the empty cart to the other and piled the bodies of her soldiers there, even the Warborn ones. She didn't like it but she would rather they be buried in some place proper than in the very road they have died on. She took a sack and stuffed Dain's head inside. There were many commanders that had warned them that Dain would soon betray them and they were right. Now they have proof and if the naysayers won't accept it, well... they will have to deal with families of the dead and the House of Valeria. She gave both horses apples and ran her hands through their hair.

"You two are either very brave or very stupid. But I think you two are the former. Audax and Fortis." She patted both horses and sat on the cart. She grabbed the reins and directed the horses to move. It would be first light 'til she reaches the settlement. Hopefully, the settlers won't be too frightened of her ghastly appearance.

 ** _~Line Break~_**

When she reached the settlement, the settlers were scared at seeing the cart filled with dead and the mud and blood-covered Centurion riding the cart. Lucia noticed that the settlers were a mix of people that hailed from Ashfeld, Valkenheim and the Myre. She even saw a Tiandi from the Wu Lin. Wonder what's a man like him doing here? She exited the cart and was met by an old man with graying hair and brown clothing. His features showed he was Latin and to Lucia, that was a good sign.

"What is the meaning of this? Why have you brought a cart filled with dead?" She could hear the hint of fear in his voice and shook her head. She took off her helmet and said "Forgive me. It was the Legion's mission to deliver goods to your settlement in good will. Instead, I have brought you with dead soldiers and a cart not even full of the goods we promised." Lucia lowered her head and shut her eyes, awaiting for the settlers cries of outrage. She heard none and stared back at the old man.

He sighed and brought a hand to her shoulder "It is alright. We still have enough food to last until the next caravan of goods arrive." He motioned to the house "Come, you must be tired. Rest, my Lady. We shall bury the dead."

"No." Lucia shook her head "Let me help. It is the least I could do for them. Had I not let lost myself to vengeance, I could've saved some of these men." She turned around and helped carry the dead to the cemetery.

She didn't care that her body ached. She just kept digging the graves and helping the men bury the dead. Those from Valkenheim made their own funeral arrangements for the dead Warborn. She watched as they set fire to the boats that held the bodies of the Warborn. Soon, all the dead Knights were buried and only she was left to stare at the crosses that stood atop their graves. In her hand was a silver cross pendant. She found one on the ground a few inches away from a Knight, he died while trying to reach it. The one in her hand was given to her by a dying Knight she found when she was gathering the bodies. She remembered he was one of the oldest, honorable and faithful ones. Never faltering from his faith. His final words he gave this to her was: "This has protected me for the longest of time. Now I lay dying, yet I know the Lord has not abandoned me for my life is fulfilled. It is simply my time to leave this world and find peace in his Kingdom. I pass this to you, child, so in turn it may protect you as it had protected me. Carry it with you... always." He died with his a content smile on his face.

"Réquiem aeternam dona ei, Dómine. Et lux perpétua lúceat ei. Requiéscat in pace, amen."

She made the sign of the cross and placed the pendant around her neck. Despite the Centurions separate beliefs and religion, it seemed fit that she pray to their God for this one.

The old man, who was the leader of the settlement and a former Warden named Robert, lent his house for her to stay the night. His family was generous enough to let her join their dinner. By first light, she bid the family and settlement farewell before heading back to the Citadel and giving her report to the Lord Warden.

 ** _~Line Break~_**

It was in the end of the week when she reached her home. After putting Audax and Fortis in the stables, she went to the Lord Warden's office to relay her report. When she entered, she was met with the sight of a dishevelled Lord Warden as she rubbed her eyes to keep herself awake.

"Hail, Lord Warden."

The Warden looked up at her and nodded.

"How goes the mission?"

Lucia bowed her head in shame. Taking a deep breathe, she recalled everything that had happened to the Lord Warden. She maybe 32 but whenever she was under the Lord Warden's or Marcus's gaze, she felt like she was a child about to receive a scolding from her parents. She bowed her head again and closed her eyes, awaiting the Lord Warden's punishment for her failure. What she didn't expect was for the Lord Warden to raise her chin with her fingers.

"Don't be so hard on yourself, Lucia. Even I'm at fault in this." She turned around and sat on her desk "Even I had my suspicions on Dain yet I refused to act on it. But you already know that these things tend to happen in the world we live in. The best we can do is live with it and make sure it never happens again." She let out a humorless chuckle "You're the second Valeria who returned to me as the sole survivor of a battle." She raised an eyebrow at the sack tied to Lucia's belt "What's in there?"

Lucia remembered the sack and said "Dain's head." The Warden's eyes widened at the blunt way she said that. Lucia shrugged ad the Lord Warden dismissed her.

After leaving the room, Lucia went straight to her chambers to change. Now clad in a purple tunic, black, leather bracers and caligae. She grabbed her Gladius and went to the Barracks to train some of her Centurions, dubbed, 'Praetorian Guard'. Handpicked by Marcus through their skill and prowess in battle. Their sole purpose is the protection of the Lord Warden. They would follow her and Lucia's orders, no matter what they are. No exceptions.

She kicked open the barrack's doors and all activity ceased as they stood in attention. Most of the Centurions there towered her. Their heights ranged from 5'9 to 6'2. She herself was at the height of 5'7 while Marcus and Titus were 6'4. Despite being shorter than her Centurions, they respect her without question.

"As you were."

The Praetorians saluted before going back into training. Lucia ordered five Centurions to fight her. Each blow were parried, blocked or deflected. A swing here, a punch there and kick in the loins. Just another day in Ashfeld.

 ** _~Line Break~_**

Lucia just finished securing the last peaces of her armor, when a terrible storm hit the Citadel. The winds roared, the rain fell and lighting flashed as if the wrath of Jupiter himself fell upon Ashfeld.

She ran outside to see how bad the storm was and how bad it affected the Citadel. The moment she stepped out the courtyard, a flash of light blinded her and everything went black.

 ** _~Line Break~_**

Lucia opened her eyes to meet the blinding gaze of the sun. Shielding her eyes, she slowly rose up from the ground and observed her surroundings. All she can see were miles and miles of nothing but sand. She idly wondered if this was her punishment on her failure to look after her soldiers. Something caught her eye and ran to the object. Pulling it out the sand and dusting it off, she was surprised to see a sarcina and a furca. Complete with all the essentials needed for a Legionary.

'I guess the Gods granted me this tint bit of mercy.' She thought before taking off her helmet and tying it to the sarcina. After all, she didn't want her head cooking inside all that metal no matter how much it protects her. She took out a piece of cloth from the satchel and tied it around her head before grabbing the furca. She began her trek through the unforgiving desert known to the inhabitants of this world as the Si Wong Desert.

 ** _~Line Break~_**

Unbeknownst to Lucia, her path would soon cross to a small group of children that could be the only hope in ending the tyranny of the Fire Nation. If they could find their way off the desert that is.

"Can't you watch where you're-"

"Guys look!"

Sokka turned to what his sister was pointing at and found a person lying face-down on the sand with a pack lying on the person's back. Katara rushed to the person and pushed away the pack. She turned the person over and was met with the sight of a woman in a strange black armor. She could see hints of purple cloth underneath the woman's armor that matched the cape on her back. She took out her water skin and she let the woman take a few sips before making sure that there was still some water left.

The woman's eyes slowly opened before seeing Katara's form more clearly. She blinked twice before sitting up and unsheathing her blade. Lucia stared at the dark skinned girl before settling her eyes on the dark skinned boy, who pulled out an odd blade. She turned her eyes back at the girl and said "Who are you!?"

"Easy now, miss. We mean you no harm. My name is Katara." The girl, Katara, replied. Her hands up in a non-threatening gesture. Katara then gestured for Sokka to lower his blade. Sokka glared at her before bluntly asking "Who are you?"

Lucia slowly lowered hers before sheathing her Gladius "Lucia Valeria Felix Aureliana. Centurion of House Valeria. Praetorian Guard Commander of the Iron Legion." She outstretched her hand and the Water Tribe siblings saw how muscular her arm was. While not as muscular as the other Centurions, Lucia was at least as muscular as a Valkyrie.

Sokka was the first to shake her hand only to stop himself from screaming in pain as her grip tightened. She moved to Katara and gave her a more gentle handshake. Lucia then noticed the quiet little girl in green. Looking closely, she realized the girl was blind. She looked at Katara and asked "Why is a blind little girl travelling in this gods forsaken desert with two teenagers?"

"Well, you see-" Katara was cut off when someone landed between them. Lucia saw a bald boy with arrow tattoos running over his head and hands. The boy stared at her and pointed his staff threateningly "Who are you?" His voice, calm yet with a hint of apprehension.

"Pray tell, why should I answer to a brat like you? I mean what are you? 10?"

The boy sneered before answering "I'm 112 and to answer your first question." The boy did some motions with his hands before sending a large gust of wind in her way. Any other man would've been blasted away by the power behind that wind but Lucia stayed was only pushed by a few feet. She then rushed the boy. When the wind died down, Lucia lunged at the boy and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. She punched the boy in the gut and quickly followed by an elbow to the back of the neck. Before the boy could fall, she grabbed him on the collar and pulled him in a headlock.

"You're gonna tell me who you are now or do I have to stick a blade in your neck to answer?"

The boy struggled and refused to back down. Sighing, Lucia unsheathed her blade and bashed with the pommel, knocking the boy out. She unceremoniously dropped the boy and glared at the two.

"Mind telling me why your little friend here tried to attack me?"

Toph felt helpless, she could hear everything that was going on but she couldn't bend any of the sands. Katara knew that diplomacy was the only way this could end peacefully. Sokka, however, had other plans. With a battle cry, he charged at Lucia only for the woman to step aside and trip him. She grabbed the teenager and positioned herself to strike the boy should he even think to try that again. She turned her gaze to Katara "Now that these little troublemakers are dealt with, I'll ask again. Why did the bald one tried to attack me?"

"He's... a little bit on edge. Our... means of getting off this desert was kidnapped by Sandbenders. He means a lot to him and this heat isn't doing him any good. If it were on different circumstances, he would've been more friendlier than this."

"And the other one?"

"He's just stupid."

"Hey!"


	2. The Hundred-Year War Ch 2

A/N: never thought someone would actually like this story! Anyhow, here's chapter 2!

 **Chapter 2: New Arrivals**

"Warden... wake up!"

"WARDEN!"

Marion's eyes snapped open and rolled to the side just in time to avoid a Raider's Axe. She scrambled to her feet and searched for her Longsword. When she found her weapon, a war cry forced her to turn around only to be lifted from the ground by the same Raider. He pinned her to a wall and sent a powerful knee to her face, stunning her. As the Raider brought down his axe for the killing blow, a bright light blinded him and stopped him from finishing her. When the Raider opened his eyes, there was no Warden in sight. He looked around, trying to find his opponent. Seeing no sign of her anywhere, he rushed back into battle. Putting the little disappearing act in the back of his mind.

 _ **~Line Break~**_

"Aaaagggghhhhh- oof!"

Marion groaned as she shakily stood up. She observed her surroundings and saw that she was in a forest. Trees, trees and trees as far as the eye can see. She spotted her Longsword sticking out from the ground, still stained with the blood of her enemies. Grabbing the blade, she turned around just in time to block a strike from her attacker. She got a good look at the man and knew it was nothing more than a bandit. She deflected the second strike and grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt before sticking him all the way with the Longsword. She pulled the body off and watched him bleed to death.

"Pathetic."

"You there!" She turned to the speaker and saw five men clad in black and red armor. Two had white masks that resembled a skull and held no weapons while the other three had helmets that showed their faces and wielded spears. All of them had minimal armor, she can easily run her Longsword through them.

"Lay down your weapon! You are under arrest for murdering a civilian."

"A civilian!? The man tried to strike me from the back! Look at him!" She motioned her hand to the dead man "He's an obvious bandit. Why should you arrest me?"

The same man, probably the leader, stepped forward "We could take you both in for questioning but that's impossible now, isn't it? So lay down your weapon and face the judgement of the Fire Nation."

'Fire Nation? Hmm. I'll deal with this later.' She thought before adopting a battle stance.

"Come and take it." She taunted.

The leader sneered before ordering "Kill her."

Marion snorted "You can try."

The leader roared and the five men charged. She deflected the first soldier's spear and swung her blade to his neck, burying it halfway before spinning around him and decapitating the soldier. She stabbed her blade to another soldier's abdomen before pulling the Longsword out and holding it backwards. She slammed the hilt on the man's neck, killing him. She pulled the sword out and her instincts screamed at their to roll to the side. Following her instincts, she rolled just in time to avoid a fireball that came from one of the masked ones fist.

'Dear God! What is this devilry!?'

The soldier sent a stream of fire in her way and she dodged back. She threw a flash bomb at the soldier and shielded her eyes. She then shoulder-bashed the soldier and sent them both to the ground. Without giving her enemy a chance to recover, she stabbed her blade in his abdomen and used it to help herself standup. Pulling the blade from the fresh corpse, she heard a cry of pain behind her and turned around just in time to see the second masked soldier get pulled in a cloud of smoke. She heard the sound of flesh hitting the ground and saw the head roll out of the smoke. There, standing over the body, was a female Shinobi. Her face, hidden by the cloth around her head and revealed only her eyes. What was different about this particular Shinobi was the Iron Legion symbol, painted on her mask. She knew who this woman was.

"Mari!"

Mari bowed then kicked the head like a ball towards Marion's direction. The head stopped right in front of Marion's feet. Looking at the head, the Warden tilted her own to the side before looking up at the approaching Shinobi. Mari shrugged in response.

They heard a cry and turned to the side to see the leader on the ground holding his foot. Idiot must have tripped on a rock while trying to sneak away. Mari walked over to the downed soldier and flipped him over. She pulled down her mask and gave the terrified soldier innocent grin.

"Where do you think you're going, mister?" The innocent tone of her voice was a far cry from the killer intent she was sending.

"P-please, have mercy!"

"Just answer our questions and you're free to go." The smile never left her face. The leader could feel himself sweat a mile a minute "S-sure! W-whatever you ask! I'll answer it! Just please let me live!"

"Hai, hai, hai. Now first question: Where are we?"

"A forest! Outside of Ba Sing Se!"

"Where's your camp? A group like yours, there's bound to be more of you. Now, where are they?"

"It's not a camp! We're an invasion force heading for Ba Sing Se. We hold the weapon that would destroy the City's walls."

"Map. The two of us need a map."

"H-here! Take it, it's yours now."

The soldier handed her a map. Mari took it and winked at the soldier "Thank you. Oyasumi!"

"W-wha-" He was cut off when Mari sent a strong kick to his head and knocked him out. Marion's eyes landed on the masked ones and asked "You've seen what they can do?"

"Yup. They manipulated fire like magic!"

"Magic doesn't exist."

"Oh? And I suppose you'll say that only your God is capable of manipulating the elements."

"I won't say it out loud but seeing this goes against all the Church had taught us."

"So? Look at me. I'm not sprouting about how our Deities are above all. Marcus-sama doesn't even mind if his Legionaries practice different religions. He let's me practice Shintoism and he let's Robert-san practice Christianity. Like Titus-sama said 'If you leave my beliefs the fuck alone, I'll leave you twiddle with yours, got it?' See?"

"That doesn't even make any sense! There should only be one religion so we can stand united under God's great name!"

Mari sighed "Why are we even talking about this? Can't we just leave it alone, Marion-chan? I don't wanna be the one to start a Holy War. We got our hands full enough as it is!"

"You're right. I'm sorry. It's just... hard to take this all in, you know? Whatever. Let's just look at the map." Marion relented.

"Agreed." Mari opened the map and, surprisingly enough, understood the words printed on it. "So the guy says we're on the forest near Ba Sing Se. That's here." She pointed at a small portion near the city "That means that their invasion force is heading to the city as we speak. So our only choice... is to move to the city ahead of time and warn the city!" She closed her eyes and let out a triumphant smirk.

Marion took off her helmet and raised a delicate eyebrow "Pray tell, how will we achieve this? As far as I know, those men didn't bring any horses with them."

Mari deflated at this revelation "Oh... yeah... forgot about that little detail. How about... we... uh..." She scratched her head as she tried to think of a way to reach the city. Marion planted the Longsword on the ground and crossed her arms, waiting for the Shinobi's answer "Well...?"

Mari grunted and pointed at the Warden with an accusing finger "I don't hear you giving any suggestions!"

Marion went for a retort but couldn't think of any. It was a few moments of opening and closing her mouth as she tried to think of an answer before lowering her head in defeat.

The two women sighed at their little dilemma.

"...Well, we suck at this."

"Yes, yes... we do."

The two eventually decided to just head for the city and hope they'll find some form of transportation on the way there.

 _ **~Line Break~**_

"I'm sorry for... you know... my outburst at you in the desert. I shouldn't have let my anger out on other people."

Lucia looked up from the map at the young Airbender. She brought her hand on Aang's shoulder and smiled "It's alright, kiddo. I forgive you. In fact, I should apologize as well for knocking you out. I was lost, alone and didn't know where I was but that doesn't excuse my actions towards you. I hope you can forgive me as well. How about we start over, yes?"

Aang let out a giant grin and said "Of course! Hi, my name is Aang. I'm an Air Nomad from the Southern Air Temple. Nice to meet you." He held out his hand which Lucia took with a smile of her own.

"I am Lucia Valeria Felix Aureliana. A member of the House of Valeria. Centurion and Praetorian Guard of The Iron Legion. Nice to meet you too, Aang."

The two shook hands while Sokka stared "What about me? Where's my apology?"

Lucia turned to Sokka with a raised eyebrow "Quiet you! You don't get an apology until you actually get a hit on me. If you want me to acknowledge you as a warrior, you must first prove to me that you are one." She then chuckled and winked "Or are you too scared to mess up your pretty ponytail."

Sokka bristled and pulled on his tail "It's a Warrior's Wolf Tail!"

Aang, Katara and Toph laughed at that. Lucia watched the little group with a smile on her face. Before looking up at the night sky.

'Aside from that awful desert, this place isn't so bad.' She tried to suppress a yawn but failed, catching the attention of the group.

"You know what guys." Katara started "I think it's a good time to get some shut eye, wouldn't say?"

"Yeah."

Lucia took off her cloak and set it on the ground before taking off her armor, right bracer and greaves. She was left with her tunic, belt, left bracer and gloves. The silver cross was dangling around her neck. She used her sarcina as a pillow and lay down. She curled up and hid the Pugio in her hand. You can never be too careful when camping out in the woods.

"Psst... Lucia... are you awake?"

"Yeesss?"

"How old are you? Katara's fourteen, Toph's twelve and Sokka's fifteen. I'm a hundred and twelve."

Lucia blinked a couple of times before shaking her head "I'm thirty-two, kid. Even if you are a hundred and twelve, you're all kids in my eyes. Night, kiddos."

"Night, Lucia."

Lucia chuckled "Sweet dreams."


	3. The Hundred-Year War Ch 3

**Chapter 3: The Serpent's Pass**

"I can't believe how many people have been uprooted by the Fire Nation."

What Katara said was true as Lucia saw how many people were waiting in line, setting up tents, etc. All to take refuge in the city of Ba Sing Se.

"We're all looking for a better life, safe behind the walls of Ba Sing Se." Than, one of the refugees that convinced them to tag along to Full Moon Bay, replied.

"I doubt that." Lucia muttered under her breath. There are many things war had taught her and one of those is that no matter how much you think it's impenetrable, walls can always be broken through. One way or another.

The group made their way to the ticket stand in time to see the ticket lady scream on some old man.

"I told you already ... no vegetables on the ferry! One cabbage slug could destroy the entire ecosystem of Ba Sing Se! Security!" The ticket lady then pointed at the cart of cabbages. A platypus bear stood on it's hind legs and roared before it destroyed the cabbage cart.

"Ahhhh! My cabbages!" The old man yelled in despair before being taken away by two guards. A cabbage managed to roll to Lucia's feet and the Centurion picked it up. Plucking a leaf off, she chomped on the leaf and shrugged.

"This ain't half bad."

She finished the leaf before walking over to the platypus bear. She threw the cabbage at the animal and watched it down the cabbage in one bite. The platypus bear walked to Lucia and nuzzled up against her.

"Aww, you're just a big softy, aren't ya? What's his name?" She asked it's handler.

"Uhh... we just got him, actually. Its his first day." The handler chuckled as the platypus bear showed it's affection to Lucia "I think it'll be fitting if you named him, miss."

"Hmm. I'm gonna call you... Ursus. Magnus Ursus. Yeah, yeah. Let's go with that." She smiled at the handler who shrugged "If that's your decision, miss. Then we'll call him that." He tugged on Magnus' collar "Come on, Magnus. Let's head back."

Magnus nuzzled her one last before following after his handler. Lucia waved goodbye before turning around to see the group walk over to her.

"So, how'd it go? You got the passports?"

"Yeah, we di-"

"Tickets and passports, please."

The group turned to see a young female guard grab Sokka. The water tribe boy raised an eyebrow and asked "Is there a problem?"

"Yeah, I got a problem with you! I've seen your type before. Probably sarcastic, think you're hilarious and let me guess, you're traveling with the Avatar."

Lucia's laugh rang throughout the station. Passersby raised an eyebrow at the laughing woman but the majority ignored her.

"Ahahahaha! Oh, Gods... This lady's got your figured out, pup."

Sokka glared at Lucia before looking at the guard "Do I know you?"

The guard's expression saddened a bit before Lucia saw a mischievous glint in her eyes "You mean you don't remember? Maybe you'll remember this!"

The guard then kissed Sokka on the cheek. Sokka's eyes widened in recognition "Suki!"

The two embraced and the group smiled at the little reunion.

Suki was the first to let go and said "Sokka, it's good to see you!"

 _ **~Line Break~**_

"You look so different without your makeup! And the new outfit." Katara exclaimed.

Suki shrugged and pointed her thumb at the ticket lady "That crabby lady makes all the security guards wear them." She looked at Sokka and smirked "And look at you, sleeveless guy. Been working out?"

Lucia spit out her tea and guffawed, pointing at Sokka and slamming her palm on her hip "This pup? Working out? You're joking! Look at him!" She grabbed Sokka's arm and waved it around "He's like a twig. These skinny sticks aren't muscles. Meanwhile, these..." She let Sokka go and flexed her biceps "Are rock-hard perfection. Go ahead, give it a squeeze."

Aang rose from his seat and squeezed her bicep, surprised at the fact it was hard muscle "Wow, it really is hard!"

Lucia let out a satisfied smirk "Yes, yes, my children. Don't be shy, give it a squee-EEE!"

She looked down and saw Momo squeezing... something else.

"You. Little. Shit." She said through gritted teeth. Before things could escalate, Aang decided to intervene "Are the other Kyoshi Warriors around?"

Suki shook her head before answering "Yeah. After you left Kyoshi, we wanted to find a way to help people. We ended up escorting some refugees and we've been here ever since." Momo left Lucia's chest and jumped to Suki's shoulder and the Kyoshi Warrior scratched the little lemur's ear "Hi, Momo! Good to see you too!" She turned back to the group "So why are you guys getting tickets for the ferry? Wouldn't you just fly across on Appa?"

"Appa is missing. We hope to find him in Ba Sing Se." Katara replied. A solemn look on her face.

"Oh" Suki's expression dropped "I'm sorry to hear that." She turned to Aang and asked "Are you doing okay?"

Aang shook his head "I'm doing fine. Would everybody stop worrying about me?"

"Avatar Aang, you have to help us!"

The group turned to the speaker and found the pregnant form of Ying. Lucia rushed to the pregnant woman and helped her sit down "What happened Ying?"

"Someone took all of our belongings; our passports, our tickets, everything's gone!" Despair, clear in her voice. Lucia rubbed the woman's back comfortingly.

"There, there. It's alright. We'll figure this out, okay?"

When the woman nodded, Lucia stood up and turned away to curse.

"If I find that son of a bitch that stole from a pregnant woman. I'm gonna cut off his cock and feed it to him, laughing!"

Unbeknownst to her, Sokka heard her curse and slowly inched away from the rambling Centurion.

 _ **~Line Break~**_

"The Fire Nation controls the western lake. Rumor has it they're working on something big on the other side of it and don't want anyone to find out what it is."

As they traversed the narrow pathway, Lucia noticed the Fire Nation boat near them.

'I have a very bad feeling about this.'

As soon as she finished that thought, the earth underneath Than gave out but he was saved by Toph's earthbending. Unfortunately, the Fire Nation boat noticed the commotion and launched a giant incendiary.

"Incendiary! Move! Take cover!" Lucia yelled.

Aang used his airbending to launch himself and deflect the incendiary back at the ship. The incendiary hit the back part of the boat but the catapult fired another round. The second round hit the earth above them and caused a rockslide. Seeing this, Sokka pushed Suki out of the way and in turn was pushed away by Lucia. Toph used her earthbending to block the rocks from crushing Lucia. Lucia ran to the girl and ruffled her hair "Thanks, kiddo." She then glared at the winged lemur when she saw him reaching towards her chest "Don't even think about it."

The group ran as the crew of the Fire Nation boat busied themselves with repairing their burning ship.

 _ **~Line Break~**_

"Sokka, I'm fine, stop worrying!"

"You're right, you're right, you're perfectly capable of taking care of yourself! Wait! Oh, never mind, I thought I saw a spider, but, you're fine."

Lucia watched, bemused, at the pup's actions. She looked at her Pugio, which had the words 'VICTRIX' engraved on it, one last time before sheathing it. Her hair's longer than she remembered. She chuckled and caught Sokka and Suki's attention.

"You shouldn't treat her like a fragile doll, pup. Women like her are warrior's in mind, body and spirit. Sure it's endearing when you show that you care for them but remember, underneath all that beauty lies a predator ready to pounce." Lucia rose from the ground and walked around their little camp. She saw the three refugees huddled in their own tent. She looked over the edge of the cliff and wondered out loud "If this is the Serpent's Pass, where the hell's the Serpent?"

Squinting her eyes, she saw a large shadow in the water. Larger than anything she has ever seen. Taking a few steps back, she shook her head and went back to camp.

'From now on, I think its best to stay away ledges.' She thought before lying on her bed roll and closing her eyes 'Neptune, protect us.'

 _ **~Line Break~**_

"Well... anyone know how to build a boat?"

Their pathway wasn't blocked but more on the side of being underwater.

"Everyone, single file!" Katara then used her bending to divide the water and allowing the group to travel further "Aang, I need help."

Aang used his bending to create an air bubble around the group.

Lucia looked around the air bubble and saw Momo jump out to catch some fish. A little later and the lemur scrambled back in, frightened for his life.

A large shadow passed the group and Lucia prayed to Neptune. Blades are of no use to a monster like this.

"What is that thing?" Katara asked.

The Serpent broke through the bubble and caused the water to flood their little group. Toph quickly earthbent them to the surface. No sooner than that, the Serpent swam around their small piece of land. Stalking them like a predator. The Serpent rose from the water and revealed it's massive size. It's shriek was deafening, its teeth razor-sharp.

"Ithink I just figured out why they call it the Serpent's Pass!" Lucia snorted "No shit." Sokka turned to Suki "Suki, you know about giant sea monsters, make it go away!" Suki glared at him and replied "Just because I live near the unagi doesn't mean I'm an expert!"

Sokka grabbed Momo and held him up to the Serpent "Oh great and powerful sea serpent, please accept this humble and tasty offering. Thank you."

"Sokka!"

Lucia grabbed Sokka by the pits and raised him up as well "Neptune, hear me! I present to you my tributes for our safe passage across this dangerous path. Please accept these humble offerings!"

"Lucia!"

Lucia looked at Katara and said "What? He maybe skinny but he's got some meat in him."

Aang used his glider to send a blast of wind at the Serpent "I'll distract it. Katara, get everyone across!" He then used his glider to grab the Serpent's attention. Katara then made an ice bridge for the group to cross. Once done, she went out to help Aang. Lucia saw that Toph didn't move "Toph, move it!"

"Actually, I'm going to stay on my little island, where I can see!"

Lucia sighed before handing her sarcina and furca to Than "Hold this for me." She then ran and grabbed the Blind Earthbender like a sack of potatoes. She jumped to the ice bridge just in time to avoid the Serpent's body slamming on the little island.

"Yeah, bad idea."

"You're almost there, just follow the sound of my voice!" Sokka shouted.

"I'm not blind, pup! I can hear you just fine!" Lucia replied.

"Besides, you're voice is hard to ignore!" Toph shouted back.

Lucia jumped and landed on the earth just in time to see the Serpent's tail smash the ice bridge apart. She let out a sigh of relief before gently lowering Toph to the ground. She stared back at the raging Serpent and thought out loud "If they managed to kill it, imagine how much meat we can get out of that guy."

Sokka stared and started drool "Hmmm. Meat~."

The group watched as Aang and Katara fight the Serpent. They manage to trap it in a whirlpool. The Serpent spun around and around and around until it's head hit the side of the mountain. It submerged to the water and Lucia saw it's shadow move further away.

"Damn. They didn't kill it."

 _ **~Line Break~**_

"There's the wall!" Sokka exclaimed while pointing in the distance. Lucia can see the towering walls and was impressed "Now it's nothing but smooth sailing to Ba Sing Se."

Ying stopped and groaned in pain "Oh no!"

Lucia rushed to the woman and helped her sit down "Is it coming?"

"Yes! It's coming! The baby's coming!" Ying screamed as she grabbed Than and Lucia's hands.

"What!?" Sokka exclaimed "Can't you hold it in or something?"

His answer was a helmet to the face, courtesy of the resident Centurion "What kind of stupid, fucking question is that!?"

"Everyone, calm down. Sokka, I helped Gran-Gran deliver lots of babies back home. Remember?" Katara said as she went closer to Ying.

"This isn't the same as delivering an arctic seal! This is a real ... human ... thing!" The water tribe boy retorted. He was hit in the head again but this time, it was a dagger's sheath "Ow! Again with the head!?"

"It's called a baby, pup. So just shut up and let the healer do her job." Lucia then turned to Katara "Alright, Katara. What do we do?"

"Aang, get some rags. Sokka, water. Toph, I need you to make an earth tent, a big one." Toph did as she was told and bended and earth tent over them. Katara then turned to Suki and said "Suki, get in here."

 _ **~Line Break~**_

"You're doing great, Ying. Sokka, where's that water? Now get ready to push. One ... two ..." Sokka entered the tent "Three... Push!" Only to faint a second later. Soon, the cries of the newborn sounded as the baby arrives. Lucia dragged Sokka's unconscious form by the leg outside. Not minding that his head hit a protruding rock on the way.

"Ugh... W-what happened?"

Lucia let his foot go and crossed her arms with a smirk "You witness the birth of a new life... and fainted like an idiot a second later."

Sokka groaned and stood up, rubbing his head as the pain registered in his brain.

"It's a girl!" Katara screamed from the tent.

Toph snickered "So, you want to go see the baby, or are you going to faint like an old lady again?"

"No, no, I'm good this time." Sokka relented. Toph then grabbed Aang's hand and pulled him along as they entered the tent "You too, Twinkletoes."

Lucia chuckled and followed after. The four of them smiled at seeing the baby in Ying's arms.

"She sounds healthy."

"She's beautiful."

"It's so... squishy looking."

"Pup... just be quiet for a few moments, please."

Aang simply smiled.

"What should we name her?" Asked Than. Ying smiles at the baby in her arms "I want our daughter's name to be unique. I want it to mean something."

Tear fell from the Avatar's eyes but the smile was still there "I've been going through a really hard time lately. But you've made me ... hopeful again."

Lucia wrapped an arm around the young airbender's shoulder and pulled him into a side-hug. She wrapped her other arm around Toph and Sokka then pulled them into a hug as well. What can she say. These kids grew on her.

"I know what I want to name our baby now. Hope."

Than smiled "That's a perfect name. Hope."

Lucia smiled.

'A fitting name.'

 _ **~Line Break~**_

"Finally! We made it! My ass is getting sore from this ostrich horse." Mari patted the ostrich horse's side "No offense." She then looked up at the towering wall "Woah."

"Uh, Mari. Take a look at what's behind us." Marion warned as she stared. Mari turned around and felt her jaw drop at the steel monstrosity.

"I think we just found out what their secret weapon is." Mari muttered. Marion wasted no time and rode her mount to the wall, Mari followed after.

"Hey!" Marion called out. Some Earthbenders came out from the ground and surrounded Marion.

"Stop right there!" One commanded "Who are you and what is your business here?"

Marion dismounted and raised her hands in a non-threatening gesture "I came here to warn you. There is a large Fire Nation... machine heading this way and it's accompanied by a number of tanks."

"Why should we believe you?"

Mari fumed and dismounted. Faster than anyone could see. She grabbed the leader in a headlock and pointed at the distance "Is that proof enough for you?"

Indeed. There in the horizon was the Fire Nation's new siege engine. The Drill. Like Marion said, it had a number of escort tanks. They were aligned in a wedge formation with the Drill as the spearhead. A menacing sight in Mari's opinion.

"I-I take your word for it." The leader stuttered out. Mari let him go and he turned to his squad "We'll have to inform General Sung."

"Yes sir!"

He turned back to the two and said "Thank you for your warning. We'll accompany you to the wall and give you safe refuge in the city."

Marion held up her hand and shook her head "Just get us to the wall. This isn't our first time repelling a siege."

The man shook his head but relented "I don't know if blades are gonna cut it for that monster. But it's your funeral. Ba Sing Se won't be held accountable if anything happens to you outside the city."

Marion nodded "We understand."

"Alright, follow us."

As the Earthbenders led the two to the wall, Aang was flying overhead with Momo and the two landed on top of the wall. Aang looked at the city and turned around. Hus eyes widened in shock and horror as he spotted the Drill.

Aang sighed and looked at the lemur "Sorry Momo, Appa's going to have to wait."


	4. The Hundred-Year War Ch 4

"How the hell are we supposed to stop that thing?"

Marion and Mari were staring at the gigantic machine in the distance. Marion placed a hand under her chin as she thought of any possible way to stop the Drill. So far, she has nothing and that frustrated her to no end. Marion sighed and ran a hand through her golden hair "I can't come up with anything. If I had the plans of that thing, maybe I can find a weak spot."

Mari grinned and muttered under her breath "Maybe..." The mischievous tone in her voice caught the Warden's attention.

"What are you thinking, Mari?"

"Siege engines are always manned by someone, right?" Marion nodded at this, prompting the Shinobi to continue "So that means there's a way inside that thing. If we can find a way to get inside that thing, we can take out the crew then seize the Drill for ourselves! Once that thing is in our hands, we'll find out how it works and use it against the Fire Nation!" She had her hands on her hips and a triumphant grin was etched in her face.

Marion raised an unamused eyebrow "And pray tell, how will we get inside that thing? Last I checked, they had horseless, metal carriages that can easily run us over before we even get close. And if we somehow got past those machines and find a way inside, the Drill's size suggest that it's manned by more than the two of us can handle. Not to mention, we don't even know the inside of the Drill. How are we supposed to navigate through before it breaches the Wall?"

Any response Mari had was cut off by a rumbling sound "What is that?" The two leaned over the edge to see a group of people riding a rock up the side of the wall. When the group reached the top, the two spotted someone familiar.

"LUCIA-CHAN!"

Lucia widened her eyes before she was tackled to the ground by Mari. Lucia groaned before looking down to see Mari resting her head between her peaks while the Shinobi fondled her left breast.

"Hehe~ They're so big and squishy. Hehe~"

Lucia's eye twitched before grabbing the Shinobi in a headlock "What the fuck do you think you were doing, huh!?"

"I-ack... I'm sorry... I couldn't help it... They're the only things, besides your legs, that show you're a woman and not a guy." Mari managed to choke out while keeping a grin on her face. Lucia growled and started rubbing her fist on the top of Mari's head.

"Who the hell are you calling a guy!?"

"Wah!"

Marion could only watch slack-jawed at the scene before her. She shook her head and introduced herself to the group "Greetings, friends. My name is Marion Percival, I am a proud knight of the Iron Legion. At your service, my young Lords and Ladies."

"Nice to meet you! I'm Aang. Are you like Lucia? Are you a Centurion too?"

"Not exactly." She planted her Longsword on the ground and casually leaned on it "I'm what you call a Warden. We are powerful, noble warriors dedicated to the defense of their land and their people. Trained to be proud, loyal, and brilliant diplomats, we are expected to embody the highest values of Knighthood. Many set out to achieve this, but only a few join our Order."

Sokka then pointed at Mari, who was currently being noogied by the Centurion "What about her? She looks different from the two of you. Her clothing and weapons looked like it was made by a different country altogether."

Marion nodded "You are correct in your observations, young warrior. Mari is what we call a Shinobi. I don't know much about them, most of the Iron Legion don't. But we do know that they were a society hidden in shadows. Even their own Empire think them a myth. They entered late in the war but they were always close, waiting for the right moment to strike. Their presence in the battlefield is only known when they have struck down their enemies. Even if she acts like that, underneath that smile lies is a predator. Studying her prey, finding any weakness she can exploit and when the time is right... she delivers the killing blow. She is dangerous... That's all there is to say."

"This little meet greet is good and all but" Toph said, her arms crossed "what about the giant Fire Nation drill that's making it's towards the city?"

"I tried to convince the general to do something about it." Marion sneered "The old fool thinks his 'Elite' Terra Team will take care of everything. He even boasts that no one has ever broken through this wall." She shook her head "Despite it's impressive size, nothing is impenetrable and that drill" She pointed at the approaching machine "Will prove it."

She led the group to the center of the wall, where the path of the Drill will lead it. The group watched as Terra Team was decimated by two teenage girls. One in red and one in pink. General sung saw this and began to panic "We're doomed!"

Sokka grabbed him on the shoulders and slapped him across the cheek "Get a hold of yourself, man!"

Meanwhile, Mari scoffed "So much for being 'Elite'." She raised an eyebrow as she realized something "That's odd. The girl in red used throwing knives yet I don't see anyone bleeding. The one in pink struck pressure points in their bodies to disable them. They didn't kill them. They're not even taking them as prisoners. I thought this was war?"

Lucia sighed as she explained things to Mari and Marion. From the time she have travelled with Team Avatar, Lucia realized that these kids were just that. Kids. Sokka would eventually have to kill if he were to become a warrior. The Avatar will be forced to take a life if it meant keeping the balance and peace. Katara was a healer, she may have seen some steel in her eyes but she knew the girl would be better in saving lives rather than taking them. Toph, she wasn't sure. The blind girl was a powerful bender with a cocky, aggressive attitude that reminded her of Titus. An attitude that was backed up with the skill they have.

"These kids are innocent. Aang, Katara and Sokka lost a lot to the Fire Nation. Airbenders like Aang were hunted and killed, down to the last child. Katara and Sokka's mother was killed by a Firebender and their father was forced to leave their village in order to fight in the war. I don't know much about Toph's past but I do know it doesn't have anything to do with the Fire Nation. The point is, these kids aren't like us. War is our life. Killing is second-nature to us. Them. They would look for a way to avoid killing their opponents. I won't say we have to avoid killing altogether. Just... don't do it in front of them. Understand?"

The two nodded before following the group as they made their way inside to see to the retrieved Terra Team.

 _ **~Line Break~**_

While Team Avatar and General Sung were discussing amongst themselves. Lucia, Mari and Marion were checking their gear. Lucia donned her black armor and tied her hair back. Mari was making sure the chains on her weapons were secured, throwing it around and pulling it back to just to be sure. Marion was all set but she was on her knees and praying "Sancte Michael Archangele, defende nos in proelio; contra nequitiam et insidias diaboli esto praesidium. Imperet illi Deus, supplices deprecamur: tuque, Princeps militiae Caelestis, satanam aliosque spiritus malignos, qui ad perditionem animarum pervagantur in mundo, divina virtute in infernum detrude. Amen."

Lucia saw this and pulled out her cross. She gave the pendant a kiss and muttered "Deus mecum est." She pulled out her Pugio and prayed "Iovis mihi vires." She sheathe the dagger and stood up. She walked to the group just in time to hear Sokka's conclusion "What you just said! That's how we're going to take down the drill! The same way Ty Lee took down all those big earthbenders!"

"By hitting its pressure points!" The Blind Bandit exclaimed.

Lucia grinned "We're gonna fuck this thing up from the inside."

Aang's eyes widened then used his hands to cover his ears all the while shaking his head "Bad word, bad word! Lalalalalala!"

Marion frowned as she berated Lucia "Lucia! There are kids here! Titus' mouth was bad enough."

Lucia shrugged "Sorry."

 _ **~Line Break~**_

"It's so dark down here, I can't see a thing!"

"Oh no, what a nightmare!"

"Hehe... Sorry."

"Mari."

"Yeeessss?"

"Are you touching my butt?"

"...Maaayyybeee. Teehee~"

The group resurfaced under the Drill, where Sokka spotted an opening "There!"

Aang saw this and leaped up to the opening. He hoisted Katara, Sokka, Marion, Mari and Lucia up. He then realized that Toph wasn't among them.

"Toph!" He called out.

The Blind Bandit shook her head and didn't move from her spot "No way am I going in that metal monster. I can't bend in there. I'll try to slow it down out here."

The Avatar nodded "Alright. Just be careful, okay?"

"Just stop this thing from reaching the wall!" Toph yelled back before using her bending to slow the machine down. Aang looked at her one last time before entering the Drill.

 _ **~Line Break~**_

"Uh, guys... We have a little problem."

The group stopped as the hallway was split into two directions. Lucia decided to split up. Marion and Mari would go with her to the left corridor while Aang, Katara and Sokka will head to the right. Although Sokka pointed out that they need at least one bender on their team, Lucia assured them that they'll manage and the group departed.

Once out of earshot, Marion turned to Lucia "Are you sure it was wise to not bring a bender with us? How will we take out the pillars then?"

Lucia shook her head "I don't want those kids to see how we deal with our enemies. We would probably traumatize them when they see our bloody handiwork. Besides, our mission is to find a way to control the Drill. Maybe even find it's commander and make him talk. Mari." The Shinobi stopped looking at her reflection on the kusarigama and looked at the Centurion.

"Yes?"

"Once we find a soldier, interrogate them. See what we can find out about this machine."

The Shinobi nodded in acknowledgement. Marion opened her mouth to say something when the door on the side opened and a guard bumped into her. The two paused and stared at each other before Marion slammed the pommel of her blade on the soldier's gut. Mari quickly used a piece of cloth to gag the soldier before Lucia pinched his lights out. They dragged the unconscious soldier back to the room. Lucia turned to Mari and said "Make him talk. We'll stand guard."

The Shinobi nodded as Lucia and Marion left the room. Outside, the two kept an eye out for any unwanted guests. Five minutes later, Mari came out with blood on her clothing and knuckles. In her hands was a bloody helmet. She looked at Lucia and said "There's a command center on top of this thing. Apparently, that's where the Fire Nation princess is right now. Too heavily guarded and the princess herself is a force to be reckoned with. I don't see any way we can get this thing without having to fight an army of firebenders and live. Guess the only thing we can do is go with the Avatar's plan."

"Damn." Lucia cursed before a thought popped into her "Wait... This thing houses an army, right?" At the Shinobi's nod, she cursed again "Fuck! They need a distraction if they want to do their jobs without any interference. We just need to find a way to distr-"

"Hey, you there!"

The three of them turned to the source of the voice and saw two Fire Nation soldiers. One was a firebender while the other was a spearman. The firebender stepped forward and sent a fireball at the group when he saw the bloody helmet. He turned to the spearman and yelled "Call for backup! We got intruders!"

The spearman did what he was told and ran from the corridor. The firebender turned back to his opponents only for a sickle to plant itself on his shoulders. Before he could scream in pain, he was pulled towards Mari. The Shinobi then stabbed her weapon on the firebender's chest before twisting her arm around his and, with a surprising amount of strength, flipped him over her back. She twisted the sickle in his chest to make sure he was dead before pulling her weapon free. She looked at the two and shrugged "We got our distraction at least."

Lucia nodded and said "Then let's lead these bastards away from the Avatar." They ran through the corridor and stopped in an open space. In front of them stood at least fifty soldiers. Twenty of them are firebenders. The rest were a mix of footmen and engineers.

Seeing the number of soldiers in front of them, Lucia smiled. 'Just like home... except for the people with the magical, mumbo-jumbo shit that can throw the elements in your face.' She cracked her knuckles and took off her helmet, showing the soldiers her bloodthirsty grin. When Mari saw this, it reminded her of the same manic grin Titus lets out whenever he gets in a frenzy. Lucia pulled out her gladius and charged, dodging fireballs all the way. Marion and Mari followed behind.

Lucia roared as she jumped towards a firebenders stabbed her blade through his chest. She kicked the body off and held her sword in a reverse grip. She then punched a firebender's face, cracking the skull mask and knocking him back. She laughed as she cut a soldier's arm off. She grabbed him on the shoulder and slammed the pommel of her blade on his face twice before kicking him away "Movete!"

Marion ducked from a fireball and stabbed her blade on the firebender's abdomen. She kept the blade in and used the bender's body to block a thrust from a spear. She saw the spearman struggle to pull his weapon free and used the dead body to her advantage. She dropped the body, forcing the spearman to stumble as he held on his spear. She swung her blade across his abdomen then swung it on his legs with enough momentum to sweep him off his feet. Without missing a beat, Marion shoulder-bashed the body in the air towards two charging soldiers. Her instincts kicked in and she ducked as Mari's body flew over her head.

The Shinobi groaned as she skidded to a halt. She rolled back to avoid a fireball and threw her kusarigama at the bender. The sickle planted itself on his chest and was pulled down towards Mari. She kicked the stumbling bender on the chin and straddled him. She swung the sickle around so the chain would wrap around her arm before slamming it on the bender's neck.

Soon, more soldiers and benders came to assist their fellow countrymen. The three continued to fight without stopping. Fifty came and fifty more arrived. Now there is only one left. The lone soldier shook in his boots a he saw the blood-covered women. Marion took off her helmet and wiped away her sweat. Mari yawned and leaned her head on the Warden's shoulder. After days of nonstop riding and now fighting, the two were exhausted. The same can't be said for Lucia. After travelling with the Avatar, it's been too long since she actually had to kill someone.

"Pugna non perfecta est!"

She raised her gladius and threw it near the soldier's feet. She chuckled as she made her way to the soldier, who dropped his spear and cowered behind his arms. She sent a powerful uppercut that sent him flying back towards a pillar. She heard a resounding crack and watched as the body fall and lay still. She picked up her gladius and wiped the blood away. The three were startled as the drill creaked.

"I'm not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing."

"Congratulations, crew. The drill has made contact with the wall of Ba Sing Se.Start the countdown to victory!" A voice announced through the pipes.

"Shit." Lucia growled out before turning to the two "As much as I hate to say it. We have to leave, we won't be able to find them without wasting our time. All we can do for them now is pray."

The two nodded solemnly before Mari took the lead "Follow me. I know a way outta here."

 _ **~Line Break~**_

Azula smirked down at the downed Avatar. She lit a fire in her hand and prepared the finishing blow. Today, she broke through the Outer Wall of Ba Sing Se and was about to kill the Avatar. Once she conquers Ba Sing Se, her father would see to how worthy she is as his successor. Unlike Zuzu, who was too busy licking his wounds with their fool of an uncle. Her thoughts were cut short as she screamed out in pain. She looked at her forearm and saw a dagger had buried itself through. She pulled the dagger out but before she could recover, she was slammed away by an Earth gauntlet. Courtesy of the Avatar.

Lucia helped Aang up then picked up her pugio. Suddenly, a flood of slurry is released as the drill bores deeper into the wall, coating Aang and knocking Lucia off the drill. Luckily, Aang saw this and used his airbending to make her safely land on the ground. Lucia landed on the ground and watched as the Avatar shaped a boulder into a spike and slam in on the drill. Slurry begins to seep from the drill. The drill begins to release steam and it's segments begin to collapse. On the other side of the wall, the drill is seen coming to a halt.

Lucia sighed as she watched all this from atop of the rock pillar Toph made for the group. Another day, another siege repelled. Even though it's from another world, it still counts.

 _ **~Line Break~**_

"I just want to say, good effort out there today, Team Avatar!" Sokka exclaimed.

Staring at her brother with an unamused expression. Katara retorted "Enough with the Team Avatar stuff. No matter how many times you say it, it's not going to catch on."

Sokka shook his head and said "How about..." he pulled out his boomerang "the Boomerang Squad! See it's good because it's got 'Aang' in it. Boomeraang."

Aang smiled and said "I kinda like it."

Katara groaned "Let's talk about this on our way into the city." She said as she began to walk away, followed by Sokka.

"The Aang Gang?"

Lucia facepalmed as she heard that "Just give it a rest, pup."

As the three of them argued about group names, Marion was busy giving Mari a piggyback ride. Said Shinobi was currently dreaming on the Warden's back. Marion remained silent, too tired to talk but not tired enough to carry her friend.

Unbeknownst to them, Aang and Toph stayed behind. Aang was staring at Lucia's back and Toph felt the Avatar's distress "Alright, Twinkletoes. Spill. What's got you so worked up about? We just stopped a siege on Ba Sing Se and a giant Fire Nation machine. You should be happy and jumping around with enthusiasm. What's the problem? Oh, and don't bother lying."

Aang sighed before looking at Toph "Back in the drill, when I was being chased by Azula, I saw an open area. It was filled with dead bodies, all Fire Nation. There was... so much blood. The only ones I could think of someone doing that is Lucia and her friends. Roku told me that from where Lucia came from, it was filled with constant war and death. Every chance they had for peace were always taken away, one way or another. They even had a war that lasted a thousand years then after that another war broke out. He also said that they were no strangers to killing. It was second-nature to them. Taking away something so precious as a life is something that the monks taught me to avoid. I know they're good people but..."

"You're not sure if you can stomach the thought of them just killing Fire Nation guys left and right."

"Fire Nation or not, they're people too. Everyone deserves a chance in life. It's not our choice whether one deserves to live or die."

Toph was silent for a moment before "Maybe we don't. But remember what Roku said. Sounds like they were born in a place where it's kill or be killed. This is the only way they know how to fight. Look, just... focus on finding Appa and getting a meeting with the Earth King for now, okay?"

Aang sighed and reluctantly nodded "Alright, Toph. Let's go."


	5. The Hundred-Year War Ch 5

Fire. Everything was burning. How did this happen? How could he let this happen? This was his castle, his home. Yet everything is burning. He heard someone call out his name yet it was muffled. He felt someone grab his shoulder and roughly turn him to the side. He was met with the sight of a bloody and bruised Marcus Valerius Felix. His helmet was gone, the lower half of his cape was torn and blood was running freely down the left side of his head.

"Aurelian, snap out of it!" He yelled.

Aurelian, still in a daze, responded "How could I let this happen, Marcus? Is it not the duty of the castle's Lord to protect what is his? But all I see is my keep burning and all I hear are the screams of my soldiers as they die." He closed his eyes as his grip tightened around the Longsword. His eyes snapped open, filled with rage "No! I refuse to see Castle Stormhall fall into the hands of these invaders!" He turned to Marcus and the Centurion saw the determination behind the Castle Lord's eyes "Go, Marcus. Return to Ashfeld and warn the Lord Warden about this! She must know about this Wu Lin army. Take whatever soldiers you can and withdraw." He turned back to the battlefield and touched the guard of his Longsword with his forehead. He muttered a silent prayer to God before looking back at Marcus "I will defend my castle, even to my dying breath."

Marcus was torn between staying and helping Aurelian or obey Castle Stormhall's Lord. He wasn't given much time to choose when the gate was broken and the Wu Lin entered the courtyard. He shook his head and said "Legio Aeterna."

"Aeterna Victrix."

The Centurion salutes the Castle Lord one last time and left. The Tiandi saw this and signalled for the Nuxia to give chase.

Without warning, Aurelian charged the Tiandi. He shoulder-bashed the Tiandi only for his opponent to effortlessly dodge his attack. The Royal Guard sent two heavy strikes, both connecting at Aurelian's side and back. Grunting in pain, Aurelian swung low and managed to cut the Tiandi's leg. He then slammed the pommel of his blade on the back of the Tiandi's head and sent him face first into the ground. Aurelian felt something slam on the side of the head and forced him to kneel on the ground.

Aurelian raised his weapon just in time to block the Shaolin's staff. He pushed the monk away and parried the recovered Tiandi's graceful swing He dodged and blocked each strike they sent him. He could feel himself getting tired but he would be damned if he didn't go down fighting for his castle. With renewed vigor, he slammed his shoulder on the Shaolin and kicked the Tiandi away.

 _ **~Line Break~**_

Marcus gathered at least a cohort's worth of soldiers before stopping. Grabbing the nearest soldier he ordered "Take these men and inform the Lord Warden of the Wu Lin's march on Ashfeld." He turned back to look at the Nuxia, who crossed her arms as she stood over the dead Peacekeeper "I'll hold her off."

The soldier looked at the Wu Lin assassin before nodding. Marcus watched the soldiers go and turned back to the assassin. He banged his gladius twice on his bracer and cracked his neck "Ready when you are."

The Nuxia smirked and charged.

 _ **~Line Break~**_

Aurelian panted as he stared at his two opponents. He doesn't know how long 'til his old bones finally give in from exhaustion. Rain started to fall and the Lord of Stormhall Castle looked to the sky. He closed his eyes and let the water run down his face. His helmet lay discarded on the ground, forgotten. Gray hair tied in a short tail and scars that ran down his left eye, forehead and upper lip. He dropped his head and stared intently at the Wu Lin warriors.

"My name is Aurelian, Lord of Castle Stormhall and I swear in the Lord's name that I would rather die fighting than see this castle fall in the hands of you heathens." He raised his Longsword and charged "Deus mecum est!"

With the last of his strength he swung, but his spirit alone is not enough to take down the two, younger warriors. He felt pain as the Dao blade ran through his body. Coughing out blood, he grunted as the blade was painfully pulled from his body. He dropped to his knees and the grip on the Longsword slackened. He looked up and stared defiantly at the Tiandi. The Royal Guard sneered and raised his Dao sword for the killing blow. He was stopped mid-swing when the Shaolin used his staff to block the blade. The monk crouched and gently helped lay the dying Castle Lord to the ground.

"You have fought honorably, Lord Aurelian. Rest now, warrior. And may you find peace in your God's Kingdom."

The monk watched as the life finally left the Castle Lord's eyes. He gently closed the dead Lord's eyes and muttered a prayer before rising. He looked to his left and was met by the Tiandi's glare. The Tiandi grabbed the monk's robe and said "He's our enemy, Jie Han! These dogs don't deserve an honorable death."

"Are you sure you can say those words after what you have done, Yin Po? After you killed your brothers and brought the ruin of your empire. If if were up to Guan Yu, you'd be dead. I do not ask for your thanks but please, avoid making the same mistakes you have done in the past. I gave you a second chance, don't waste it."

Yin Po heard the underlying tone of the Shaolin's voice and backed off. The two were soon joined by the Nuxia. Her attire was bloody and she limped her way to them.

"Have you taken care of the Centurion, Yanmei ?" Yin Po asked. Confident of the assassin's skills.

The assassin shook her head and rubbed her injured arm "He was annoying, to say the least. He didn't give me a chance to fight back." She suddenly shivered as she recalled what happened "But what shocked me was when I looked him in the eyes. Before we fought, his eyes were blue. Filled with determination and power. But when I managed to stab him, his eyes turned golden. His gaze was full of hate and vengeance. It was not directed at me but more like I was simply an obstacle in his way. After that, he fought like a man possessed. No matter how much I cut him, he felt no pain. He managed to disarm me and grab me by the neck. His voice became different, like he really was a different person. He said 'I, Damocles. I am vengeance.' He threw me on the ground and I watched as he slaughtered my soldiers like they were sheep. Despite getting cut and stabbed by my men, he showed no reaction at all. That... was no man. That was a demon. I swear I saw black wisps of cloud surround him as he left."

Jie Han placed his hand on Yanmei's shoulder and said "Rest easy, Yanmei. The castle is ours now. Find Guan Yu and request for aid."

The Nuxia bowed before leaving. She nodded to Yin Po and walked away. The two watched her go before watching the soldiers take down the Iron Legion banners and replaced it with the Wu Lin's.

Today marks the Wu Lin's day of bringing chaos upon the Western Civilizations. But to them, it was the day they bring order to the world.

 _ **~Line Break~**_

Marcus grunted in pain as he limped his way to the Lord Warden's office. He kicked open the door and made his way to the Warden. He was only a few steps away when his body finally gave in. He fell to the ground and the Lord Warden rushed to him.

"Marcus!" She called out "Marcus, get up! Stay with me, come on, stay with me."

She helped him up and gently laid him on the couch. Willing himself, Marcus sat up and looked at the Warden "Elissa, Castle Stormhall has fallen."

Elissa was shocked at this "How?"

"It was the Wu Lin. They left the East and made Stormhall their first target in their campaign in the West. With Stormhall within their grasp, they can now enter the War of the Factions. We already have our hands full with the Samurai and Vikings. Not to mention the bandits, mercenaries, other Legions and remnants of Blackstone. Adding a new player to the board will make things harder than they already are. My Empire in the South can only send Centurions and Gladiators as aid to the Iron Legion. This changes things, Elissa. Who knows how many others are out there? Hidden. Agh!"

Marcus keeled over as he held the bleeding wound on his abdomen "I'll head to the healers. The Legion needs every able body it can get."

Elissa gently helped him up and the two made their way to the healers.

 _ **~Line Break~**_

Jie Han dropped to his knees as he watched the scene before him. It reminded him so much of his own temple yet it was different. He saw soldiers with skull-shaped masks throw fire from their hands and burn everything around them. He saw monks manipulate air around them to fight back yet it was futile. Screams rang through the night as monks, young and old, were burned to death. Flying beasts were killed as they tried to carry the monks to safety. He grabbed his staff and tried to fight only for his weapon to simply pass through the soldiers. He could only watch in horror as a scene similar to the burning of the Shaolin Temple was happening in front of him. He could feel their souls cry out for help yet none came and only death appeared. He didn't even realize a fireball was heading his way until he blacked out.

 _ **~Line Break~**_

Jie Han woke with a gasp as he sat up. He stared frantically at his surrounding and saw that there was no fire. He stood up and walked to the fountain in front of him. He looked around and saw that this place was made from stone yet he saw some overgrowth, suggesting this place hadn't been cared for in years. The designs around him reminded him of the Shaolin Temple. He shook his head and stared at his reflection in the water.

"Where am I?"

He left the fountain and looked to the side. He was wide-eyed when he saw the upside down buildings above him. How could anyone live in those? He shrugged and explored deeper into the Temple. Perhaps he could find something useful to tell him where he is.

Unbeknownst to him, this will be a refuge to the young heroes of this world in the future.


	6. The Hundred-Year War Ch 6

"Woah. This place is HUGE!"

Mari exclaimed as she leaned out the window of the monorail.

"Hey, get back inside!"

Mari turned to the Earthbender and blew a raspberry "Meanie!"

The Shinobi sat back down and crossed her arms, her mouth forming into a pout. Marion rolled her eyes and crossed her legs. How could someone that kills people for a living act so cute and childish? Wait, did she just think Mari was cute!? The Warden shook her head as she tried to throw away those thoughts. What would her fellow Knights think of her?

Lucia was busy snoring away. A small bubble forming out of her nose and a tiny bit of drool dripped from the corner of her mouth.

"Mmm, giant snake meat~"

The Centurion snorted before blearily opening her eyes. She let out a big yawn and wiped the drool off her mouth.

"Did we catch up to them yet?"

She felt a weight on her lap and two arms wrapped around her neck. She also felt a certain Shinobi's head motorboating her chest. Feeling her right brow twitch, she grabbed Mari on the back of her collar and lifted the petite Shinobi off her.

"Mind explaining what the hell was that about?"

Mari gave her a dopey smile and said "Hehe~ Big and squishy~"

"Fucking twat."

She dropped the perverted Shinobi unceremoniously on the ground.

*POMF*

"Ow, my butt!"

The Shinobi rubbed her backside, which the Warden couldn't help but stare. Realizing what she was doing, Marion slapped her cheek. Hard. The resounding slap was enough for Lucia to look at her with a raised eyebrow. Shrugging her shoulders, the Centurion stood up and walked to the Earthbender controlling the monorail.

"Are we there yet?"

"Almost, miss."

"Know any place that has sexist bastards, shitty drinks and even shittier service?"

The Earthbender widened his eyes at what the woman said. He coughed as he thought of an answer.

"Well, uh, you might find a place like that in the Lower Ring."

"Lower Ring? Enlighten me, good sir."

"The citizens of Ba Sing Se are divided into two groups. The Upper Class and Lower Class folks. The Upper Class live in the Upper Ring. The Upper Ring is home to the rich and ruling families. The Lower Ring is where most refugees go. It's not as pretty but some people call it home. Like they have a choice."

The last part was muttered but Lucia still heard it. She looked over the City and wondered what awaits for them here. Well, after they catch up to the Avatar that is.

'Hyperactive bald brat. What's it gonna take to tie you down? The world's greatest earthbender?'

Lucia shook those thoughts away as the monorail reached it's destination. She looked at her companions and sighed.

'Great. I have a sexually confused Warden and a hyperactive, pervert of a Shinobi. We have more chances in destroying this world than saving it.'

~Line Break~

"Hey, has anyone seen Lucia?"

Upon hearing the Waterbender's question, the group stopped and realized a certain Centurion was missing. Along with her companions.

"Hey, Twinkletoes. Can I talk to you for a minute? In private." Toph asked. Although it was more of a demand.

The Avatar nodded and followed after the petite Earthbender. Finding a secluded spot,Toph turned to Aang.

"You noticed anything weird about our tour guide?"

Aang raised an eyebrow "I... don't follow."

Toph let out a frustrated sigh "What I mean is, isn't Joo Dee a little off to you? She deliberately avoids anything related to the War or anything outside Ba Sing Se."

"After seeing how this place works, I can see your point. Though I have to ask, what does Lucia think of all this?"

~Line Break~

"I want food."

"Then go find food."

"I want food."

"Shut up."

"I want food."

"If you don't shut up, I will shove this sword so far up your ass that it'll come out of your mouth."

"...kinky... I want food."

Marion sighed "I should've stayed in the convent."

She looked to her companions and saw Mari clinging to Lucia's leg like a child. The Centurion growled as she tried to kick away the Shinobi, her hand getting dangerously close to her gladius. Marion kept herself a few feet away from the two while using her hand to block them from view. If anyone asked, she didn't know those two.

The three were currently looking around the city for the Avatar. They first started on the Lower Ring. How they got separated and why start at the Lower Ring, she didn't bother to find out. She tugged on her shirt's neckline before looking down at her outfit. She hated not wearing her armor, especially in a place unknown to her. The three of them needed to not look threatening to the locals. She wore a shirt, a pair of tight leggings and boots. Her longsword was secured on her back but she made a makeshift sheath using cloth.

Mari wore a cloak of Earth Kingdom make, something she 'borrowed' from one of the shops they passed by. Her usual armor was hidden under it. She gave Lucia her weapons and had it tied along with the Centurion's equipment.

Lucia was still wearing her purple tunic, bracers, belt and caligae. Her gladius was sheathed, so was her pugio. The Centurion was the one who led them and at the same time carried their equipment. It was surprising that that piece of wood still held with all that weight tied to it.

Mari stopped clinging to Lucia's leg and stood up, dusting herself off. She looked around and saw something very peculiar. A tall, dark and brooding boy with a portly, old man holding a vase with flowers behind him. To anyone else it would've looked nothing out of the ordinary but to her, she saw something else. Despite looking like an immature pervert outside, she was actually taking in all her surroundings. From the people to the structures and culture, she observed all of them while acting like a fool. Okay, half acting. She was still perverted. Anyway, what really caught her attention was their eyes. She knew that Earth Kingdom people had features that separated from the other Nations. What she saw from the two were something she saw from the Fire Nation soldiers she killed. Gold eyes. How could the two of them get in here and avoided suspicion from the populace? Can't they see the obvious differences from normal Earth Kingdom folk? She needs to keep an eye on them. The old man was hiding behind a facade of a fool but underneath it was a veteran of war. A warrior who have seen it all. Who has tasted sweet victory but sooner or later, choked on it's bitter aftertaste. Who had it all and lost it all as well. Definitely someone to keep an eye on.

She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard a yelp of pain and saw four men surrounding Lucia. One was on the ground, writhing in pain as he held his family jewels. Marion leaned on the pole of a fruit stand, flicking a copper piece to the merchant's hand as she bit on an apple. Mari joined her and snatched the fruit from the knight's hands "Mine now."

Lucia looked at the man on the ground with a sneer. These assholes tried to rob her and this one got a little handsy. A knee to the groin solved that little problem. She looked at his partners and saw their looks of disbelief. One snarled and yelled "Get her!"

The four charged her with daggers. She scoffed before dodging a swing and sending her fist to her attacker's gut. The robber keeled over and she slammed her elbow on the back of his head. She kicked the second one in the midsection and sent him staggering back before following up with a powerful punch. One of the robbers managed to sneak up on he and slam her in the back of the head. She staggered forward and turned around with a snarl. She rushed the third one and punched him in the gut. She grabbed his weapon and held him by the collar of his shirt before repeatedly slamming the pommel of the dagger on his forehead. When the robber stopped struggling, Lucia dropped him to the ground and glared at the last attacker. The guy looked at her then at his companions before running away.

The Centurion huffed then picked up her sarcina. She heaved it over her shoulder and nodded to her friends "Let's go. They've wasted enough of our time."

Mari and Marion left the fruit stand and followed after Lucia. The Warden shook her head as Mari kicked one of the downed robbers and blew a raspberry. The three decided to find an inn to rest before heading for the Upper Ring.

~Line Break~

"Your request for an audience with the Earth King is being processed, and should be put through in about month."

The Gaang, except Toph, stared at the woman incredulously.

"Much more quickly than usual!"

"A month?" Sokka weakly asked.

Joo Dee closed her eyes and smiled wide "Six to eight months, actually. Isn't it nice? I think you'll really enjoy it here."

"I think we would enjoy it more if we weren't staying for so long. Can't we see the Earth Kinganysooner? Please?"

Not even politeness seemed to work as Joo Dee kept smiling "The Earth King is very busy running the finest city in the world!"

This Water Tribes warrior gave a scowl at this but the woman continued.

"But he will see you as soon as time permits it."

Aang turned and looked at the window, a sleeping Momo curled around his shoulders.

"If we're going to be here for a month, we should spend our time looking for Appa." He said. Determination filled his voice.

"I'd like to escort you anywhere you'd like to go." The tour guide replied.

"We don't need a babysitter." Toph stated, her tone final. She got up and was about to leave but the woman blocked her path.

"Oh, I won't get in the way."

'You just did.' The blind earthbender thought bitterly.

"And to leave you alone would make me a bad host! Where shall we start?"

Toph sneered and turned back. This woman was really getting on her nerves.

~Line Break~

"Was that a howl?"

The Pet store owner looked nervous "Howl? I didn't hear a howl? You must have heard something else. May I interest you with a Cat owl, miss?"

Lucia shook her head and made her way to the back of the store, ignoring the owner's pleas for her to stop. She walked inside and found to wolf pups inside a cage. The two were male and female but also completely identical. The one that was howling looked at her and tilted her head while the other mirrored the first.

"The one who gave them to me said he found them washed ashore somewhere near the borders of the Northern Water Tribe. I wanted to at least raised them to be domestic before I sell them. Of course if you're interested, I'll give them to you. For a price that is."

Lucia crouched down and held out her hand for the pups to sniff. The first one sniffed her palm before licking her finger. She looked at the owner "How much?"

"30 silver pieces."

Lucia looked at Mari and nodded "Pay the man."

Sometimes she's amazed on how she's so used to the Shinobi's constant pickpocketing. From the Wall to the Lower Ring and now in the Middle Ring, she managed to pickpocket, cheat and swindle enough currency to last them for who knows how long.

The owner took the silver pieces and opened the cage door before leaving. The two pups rushed out and pounced on Lucia, licking her face and wagging their tails. She grabbed the howling one first and made a closer inspection of her. As it turns out, this one had different colored eyes. The right was a deep blue but the left was gold. The pup let out her tongue and tilted her head. Lucia chuckled "I'm gonna call you... Romula. I would've called you Romulus but you're a she-wolf and I don't want you killing your brother when you're older."

The pup, Romula, let out a tiny bark and wagged her tail. Her brother, on the other hand, yelped and fell off the Centurion's lap. She let Romula down and rubbed her hand over the other one's fur. The other pup was currently trying to climb up her lap again "And I will call you, Remus."

Romula joined her brother in trying to climb Lucia's lap. Mari cooed at the display and leaned over to pet the pups. Marion on the other hand can't decide whether she wanted to pet the pups or smack the back of Lucia's head for naming them after those two.

'Is she serious? Naming them after Romulus and Remus. The fratricidal founder of Rome and his brother. What am I thinking about. Of course she would name the pups after them.'

She shook her head when she heard a familiar voice.

"Excuse me, sir. Have you heard or seen aything about a flying bison?"

'Aang?'

"I'm sorry but I haven't heard anything about a flying bison. I didn't even know there were any."

She walked out and saw the Avatar talking to the owner. Sokka was beside him and a smiling woman was standing behind them. Something about that woman's face rubs her the wrong way.

"Avatar Aang? We've been looking everywhere for you."

Aang's eyes widened and he smiled at Marion "Marion! What are you doing here and where have you guys been? Is Mari and Lucia here too?"

Sokka waved at her before asking the owner something about a black market.

The Warden nodded "They are. Lucia just bought two wolf pups and are playing with them right now. I'll call her out if you want?"

"That'll be great! Maybe you can help us find Appa."

Marion looked over her shoulder "Hey! Mari, Lucia! I found them!"

Lucia kicked the door open and came out hugging a wolf pup, Mari following behind and rubbing noses with another pup.

"Who's a cute, little chibi? You are! Yes you are." Mari cooed before hugging the pup to her chest. Lucia gave them a wave "We've been looking everywhere for you. You guys alright?"

"We're fine. We're trying to find any clues about Appa. I was wondering if you guys can keep an eye out on anything about a flying bison."

Lucia nodded "Sure. Hey, do you guys got a place to sleep? So I can finally get our gear off my sarcina. It's getting kinda boring lifting that thing all day."

"Of course. We have a house in here in the Upper Ring apparently. You guys can stay with us."

Lucia smiled "Much appreciated."

"That would be illegal. You'll have to leave now; your lemur is harassing my sparrowkeets."

The group looked to where the owner nodded to. Momo was eating the bird's food while shooing away the sparrowkeets.

~Line Break~

"Well, I'm sorry no one has seen your bison. Why don't you go get some rest?"

Lucia, Marion and Mari felt unnerved by the woman's smile and dead stare. Lucia kept an impassive face while Mari hid hers behind a smile of her own. Marion, however, had to keep her eyes somewhere other than the woman's eyes. Something was definitely wrong with her. Even the Avatar and his friends were weirded out by her.

"Someone will be over dinner, later."

Lucia huffed before elbowing Mari, who was carrying the pups, and moving to enter the house. Marion would've followed but Sokka interrupted her.

"Hey, guys. Come with me."

Marion raised an eyebrow before following the teens. The group crossed the street and Sokka knocked on the door. The door opened and revealed a smiling old man.

"You're the Avatar. I heard you were in town. I'm Pong." The man greeted.

"Nice to meet you." Aang replied with a smile.

Marion noticed how stiff the man was. Rigid.

"So, Pong" Sokka started "What's going on in this city? Why is everyone so scared to talk about the War?"

'Eyes shifting side to side. Check. Sweat is slowly starting to form. Check. Hands are starting to shake. Check. This guy is definitely hiding something.'

"War? Scared? What do you mean?"

Toph snorted "I can feel you shaking."

"Look, I'm just a minor government official." He began to look side to side to see if anyone else was listening "I've waited three years to get this house. I don't want to get in trouble."

"Get in trouble with who?" Katara asked.

The old man quickly shushed her "You can't mention the War here and whatever you do, stay away from the Dai Li."

'Dai Li? Why?'

This was the question that ran through their minds.

~Line Break~

Mari yawned before rising from the ground. She noticed that it was still dark out and decided to get some fresh air. She slept without her armor, only wearing her hakama pants and chest bindings. Marion called her out for indecency, especially at the presence of two hormonal boys. Mari scoffed at that. Powerful he may be, but Aang was definitely innocent. Sokka could stare all he like, she didn't care.

Stepping out of the house, Mari brought her hands on her waist and took a deep breath. Even though she was loud most of the time, the quiet and stillness of the early morning always made her feel warm and at peace. She spotted something move on the corner of her eye and feigned disinterest. She faked a yawn and saw the figure move again.

'Black robes, cone hat, hateful or no facial expression at all. That's the Dai Li, alright. Hmm. What are you doing here?'

Someday she will have to capture one of them and get information about this city. Structure, Politics, Manpower, etc. Just not today. The timing has to be perfect. So is the setting. But it seems they always work in pairs. She'll have to find a way to isolate one and get him to talk. Someday but not today.

Shaking those thoughts away she began to do her morning exercises. Might as well keep her body sharp while being cooped up in this city. Maybe she could seduce one of them. After all, men are men. No matter where you may be.

~Line Break~

"Katara might be able to pull it off, but you two would be lucky to pass as busboys."

Aang and Sokka groaned. Maybe they should practice bowing a few feet away from each other. Yeah, definitely.

Katara then looked at Lucia. The Centurion currently had Romula lying on the top of her head while Remus was sleeping on her lap.

"What about you, Lucia? Can you pass off as a noble?"

Lucia shrugged and gently shook Remus awake before placing him on a pillow. She grabbed Romula and placed her on the floor.

"I am a proud member of the House of Valeria and my Emperor's most trusted advisor. I'll manage."

She stood up and walked to her armor.

"I'm gonna have to clean this up if I wanna to look presentable. Maybe use the cape as a toga? Yes, yes, that'll work."

"It won't work." Toph stated.

"Why?"

"You're a foreigner, right? If everyone doesn't like to talk about the War or anything outside this city, the guards won't let you pass. I don't know why but these people don't know anything about the outside world. Most of them are too scared to even mention it. The guards will keep you out to keep you from mentioning anything outside the Wall."

Lucia grunted "Damn."

~Line Break~

"Here you go, miss. Thank you for your business."

Marion nodded before heaving the sac of vegetables over her shoulder and taking a bite of the apple in her hand. She passed by middle-class citizens and noticed how most of them wore lighter shades of green clothing than the ones on the Lower Ring. Kings and Queens weren't really much back at their world. Control of Ashfeld was centered on the Legions. But the Iron Legion was the only one left that had enough power to rule all of Ashfeld after Blackstone's defeat. The minor legions were little to no problem compared to the Vikings and Samurais.

Marion hummed in thought. She wondered what happened to the drill. She doubted anyone can move a thing of that size. Maybe she could find Ba Sing Se's military generals and discuss what would be their next move. She passed by two Dai Li agents and felt their eyes bore holes at the back of her skull. Something about rubs her the wrong way, just like that

Joo Dee woman.

She entered the carriage and watched as the Dai Li kept their gazes on her even as the carriage left. She'll have to talk to Mari about tailing them. Her instincts tell her those guys are bad news. Very bad news. They're like the Peacekeepers but they swore an oath for keeping the peace and it was very rare when one breaks them. The Dai Li felt more like thugs.

She shook her head. She'll think about this when she gets back to the house.

~Line Break~

"He's a firebender! I'm telling you!"

Mari raised an eyebrow.

'So the boy knows it too. Interesting.'

Mari decided to find out more about the firebenders and tailed them. Turns out the two were working in a Tea shop. The boy, Lee, was still a broody kid and the old man, Mushi, seemed genuinely happy when someone compliments his tea. From what she heard of them, they were refugees. Possible fugitives of the Fire Nation, maybe? New life, starting over. It could be many things but Mari needed to know for sure. Maybe they can help each other out, she keeps their Maybelle as long as they give her information about the Fire Nation's military strength, things that this city can't tell her... or she could be bring them in. For a reasonable price of course maybe some little extra on the side as well.

Instead of wearing her usual gear, the Shinobi decide to buy some Lower Ring clothing and blend in with the crowd. Dark green shirt and trousers. A brown cloak to hide her weapons and a straw hat to hide her face. Her Kusarigama would be too noticeable so she instead brought a pair of Kunais. Chains were attached to the ring and was wrapped around her arms. She smiled as the newcomer made a fool out of himself.

One of the customers reached for his sword but Lee snatched it from him.

"You want a show? I'll give you a show."

The tow charged but jumped back to avoid getting their head impaled by a pair of chained Kunais. They looked to it's source and saw a woman with her hands outstretched. Chains were wrapped around her arm and connected to the Kunais. The straw hat blocked their view of her eyes but didn't block her smile.

"Now, now, kiddies. Why don't you take this outside. Wouldn't wanna bring this place down on our heads now, do we?"

The newcomer sneered while Lee scowled. Mari raised her head and raised her eyebrow "Well? Are you gonna get out or what?"

"What's it to you, lady?"

Mari snorted "Kids these days. No manners whatsoever. Hell, I'm 26 and I don't give anyone respect so what right do I have to say-"

She ducked as the kid threw a chair at her. Seeing his chance, Lee jumped over the chain and attacked Jet. Jet blocked and pushed Lee away. Mari pulled her kunais off the wall and wrapped the chains around her arms before charging at the two. The newcomer attacked her first so she threw her kunai to wrap the chain around his neck and pulled. She jumped and kicked him on the chest, sending him flying out the door.

Jet recovered and managed to block Lee's strike. He back flipped to get some distance but Lee charged again. Mari wanted to intervene but she's already done enough. She needs to lay low first.

"Please, son, you're confused. You don't know what you're doing!"

Mari heard Mushi yell. She noticed people are starting to gather and lowered her hat. Maybe she should wear a mask next time with another mask under it. Genius!

"Bet you wish he'd help you out with a little fire blast right now." Jet taunted.

Lee dodged back and saw an opportunity. Jet swung at his feet and Lee stabs his sword through the hilt, pinning it to the ground. He glared at Jet "You're the one who needs help."

Jet growled and swiped at Lee. Lee charged and sent a swipe of his own, forcing his opponent to cancel his attack and bend backwards. Mari rose an eyebrow in slight amusement as the boy managed to dodge that. Jet jumped backwards and stood on the edge of the well.

"You see that! The Fire Nation is trying to silence me. That'll never happen!"

Mari chuckled. He sounded like a lunatic. A conspiracy nut. Oh, this was rich!

Jet jumped and sent a kick at Lee, who dodged and swiped left. Jet dodged and the two ended up back-to-back. They tried to strike at each other but ended up in a stand still. Mai noticed two Dai Li agents closing in and his behind the crowd.

"Drop your weapons!"

Lee complied but Jet pointed his swords at him and Mushi "Arrest them! They're firebenders!"

Mushi tried to calm things down "This poor boy is confused, we're just simple refugees."

The owner of the tea shop, Pao, pointed at Jet "This young man wrecked my tea shop, assaulted my employees and customers!"

Mari silently cursed. She didn't need the Dai Li looking her up.

"It's true, sir. We saw the whole thing. This crazy kid attacked the finest tea maker in the city!" The customer with the swords added.

Mushi blushed "Oh, ho, ho. That's very sweet."

'Aw. Don't be so modest.'

The Dai Li agents walked up to Jet "Come with us, son."

Jet swiped at the Dai Li but his sword was stopped midway. Mari's eyes narrowed.

'Rock gloves?'

The Dai Li then used those gloves to act as restraints and proceeded to drag Jet away to a carriage. Jet struggled to break free.

"You don't understand! They're They're Fire Nation! You have to believe me!"

His plea went through deaf ears as he was thrown in the cart. The crowd disperse, leaving only Mushi, Lee and Mari. The Shinobi turned to face them.

"Quite a night huh, gentlemen?"

Mushi nodded "Indeed it is. Thank you for trying to stop the fighting miss... Forgive me but I fail to catch your name."

Mari took off her hat. The Dai Li were gone and theses guys will probably stick here in the Lower Ring. Besides, if she befriended them she might even get free tea next time.

"Junko. Pleasure to meet you."

She held out her hand for the old man to shake.

Mushi returned the gesture "A beautiful name to match. Mushi, at your service. And this is my nephew, Lee."

Lee grunted. Mari chuckled "What a ray of sunshine."

Mushi chuckled along while Lee growled.

"I'm going back inside!"

Mari and Mushi watched him go before the old man turned to the Shinobi "I apologize for his manners. I think he's going through a phase right now."

"I can imagine. I'd love to stay and chat but it's getting late."

Mari placed the hat back on her head and tipped it "See you soon, Mushi."

"See you soon, Miss Junko. It was nice meeting you."

Mari waved goodbye as she made her way back to the house. She wondered how the others were doing.

As Iron watched her go, he narrowed his eyes in thought. That woman was hiding something. He'd seen her before when that woman beat down those thugs. He'll keep an eye on her when she comes back.

~Line Break~

Team Avatar returned to their house in defeat. Sokka was looking left and right, trying to find the Dai Li Long Feng sent to watch them. Aang was mulling over the words Long Feng had about Appa. Katara and Toph decided to remove their makeup. They walked inside and was charged by Romula and Remus. The pups ran in circles around them, their tails wagging and their tongues sticking out. This at least made them smile a bit.

"Geez, you guys look like somebody died. Did anybody die in there?"

The four looked at Lucia. She was taking a sip from a bottle of wine while drawing something on the scroll. Marion was sleeping by the wall. Her hair undone. Mari had her head resting on the knight's shoulder. Her hand was placed on Marion's stomach before slowly moving lower, eliciting a moan from the Warden. Thankfully, no one noticed it.

"What happened?"

Aang told her everything they've been told. Long Feng, the Dai Li, the Earth King, all of it. Lucia hummed as she listened.

"So the King's nothing more than a puppet. This is bad. We are neck deep in enemy territory. The citizens are ignorant and the guards can't be trusted. The soldiers are loyal to their King but he's not the one calling the shots. This Long Feng guy, he keeps everything in order but his rule is corrupt." She growled and they could hear the bottle in her hand crack "Reminds me of my uncle. If I get my hands on him, he'll share the same fate as that bastard."

Aang didn't wanna know what happened but deep down he knew. Sokka though was curious.

"What happened?"

"My uncle was a tyrant. He took the throne from our father and tried to assassinate my brothers when we became an obstacle to his rule. The assassination was under the guise of justice. My brothers were branded as criminals. But the only crime they committed was when they marched back to the empire in an attempt to overthrow my uncle. The assassination attempt failed and my brothers marched to the city to end my uncle's rule. My brothers rallied their loyal soldiers and I rallied the people. For four days, our empire was engulfed in a bloody civil war. No one was spared. Blood flooded the streets, innocent's blood. On the fourth and final day, my brothers and I finally ended our uncle's rule. If there was one crime I've committed, it was the crime the three of us shared. Avunculicide. The act of killing an uncle. If I have to kill another man like him, then so be it."

Her eyes held no emotion when she looked at them "Sic semper evello mortem tyrannis."


	7. Tales of Ba Sing Se: The Tale of Grief

Darkness bathed the Great City. A lone warrior walked through the roads of the place he once called home. The warrior froze and fell on all fours, horrified at the sight that greeted him. Bodies of soldiers and innocents lay all around him, both lying in their own pool of blood. He could see the faces of his own men stare back at him, their blank gazes penetrate his very soul. But what struck him the most was the mother and child that lie before him. The mother held her son in an embrace, trying to protect him from the horror that is war. Alas, her efforts were in vain as a spear had skewered her and her child.

"Forgive me." He muttered "Forgive me."

He took off his helmet and lowered his head. He wept at the death and destruction caused by this civil war. A civil war that he enacted by marching to the Great City and attempting to overthrow his monster of an uncle. This mother and her child, the slaves, servants, soldiers, his people. The people he swore to protect. Dead by his feet. He could feel a fire burn within him, born of rage and justice. His fists clenched, bathing his hands with the blood on the ground. He heard a set of footsteps approach behind him and felt two hands on his shoulders. One was rough and calloused while the other was soft and seemed so small. He looked to his right and saw his brother, Titus Valerius Felix. To his left was their sister, Lucia Valeria Felix Aureliana.

"He will pay for this, Marcus. Him and all his wretched underlings. They will all pay."

"He's right, brother. Remember our father's words?"

Marcus grit his teeth. His rage growing bigger by the second.

"Sic semper evello mortem tyrannis."

He grabbed his helmet and rose from the ground. The sun has started to rise on the horizon, bathing the city in a golden glow. Marcus nodded to his siblings and looked in on front of them. There stood their army. Soldiers and citizens who took up arms, all loyal to them and wish to see an end to the tyrannical rule of Cassius Valerius Corvus. Marcus closed his eyes and placed his helmet back over his head. He unsheathed his gladius and raised it high in the air.

"To arms!"

The army raised their spears and swords. They roared as the sun shone brighter and reflected their burning conviction. As one, they yelled.

"Valeria Victrix! Valeria Victrix! Valeria Victrix!"

Marcus lead the march to the capital. His army charged and clashed with Cassius' own. The sounds of swords clashing, shields breaking and screams rang throughout the city. But in the middle of it, Marcus was making his way to the Senate House. He looked to his right as one of his soldiers pinned his opponent to the ground, trying to bury his blade on the man's neck. He succeeded but was killed the next moment. Titus joined him next. His helmet was gone and he was wiping off the blood on the corner of his mouth. Marcus raised his leg and kicked a soldier that ran at him. The soldier fell back but was stabbed in the neck before he could recover. The blade that took his life belonged to Lucia. She too joined Marcus and the three walked up the steps of the Senate House.

Marcus and Titus kicked the doors wide open. The three ignored the senators that were in disarray. But they cut down those who tried to stop them from their goal. The Praetorians tried but they were met with a swift cut to their necks. The three stopped as they glared at the man that ruined their lives and sullied the House of Valeria.

Cassius Valerius Corvus kept his expression neutral as he stared at his niece and nephews.

"So, you have finally arrived."

Cassius wore a white muscle cuirass with an elegant design. He wore a white toga over the armor with golden highlights. Everything he wore was white. The bracers, the boots even the tunic underneath. He wore a mix of diadem and laurel wreath that was colored gold.

"Look at what you've done, Marcus. This bloody civil war is your doing. I would've made the Empire prosper."

"No! You weren't making this Empire prosper, you were corrupting it with your lies and deceit! The people have suffered long enough from your rule, Cassius. "

"And the people aren't suffering now? Look to the streets! How many innocent men, women and children have been slaughtered out there!? Too many. Look at the very city we live upon. It is aflame because of you! You and your pathetic little rebellion has burned the city you held dear. The roads are littered with slaughtered innocents! All because you wouldn't lie down and die! The Empire needed someone who can rule with an iron fist! I will trade your blood for power, just like what I have done with your father!"

That was the last straw as Marcus roared in rage and charged at Cassius. He swung at his uncle but the man blocked and pushed him away. He turned to his right and parried Titus' strike before punching him in the face. He dodged left to avoid Lucia's stab and grabbed her outstretched arm. He pulled her close and swung upwards, leaving a cut down her eye. Lucia screamed and dropped her gladius. Cassius kicked her back and dodged a strike from Marcus. He kicked his leg and forced him to kneel. He took off Marcus' helmet and prepared to slit his throat. Marcus elbowed his uncle on the gut and managed to get away. He turned around and grabbed Cassius by the neck. He raised his blade and slammed the pommel to Cassius' face twice before his uncle pushed him off. He wasn't given time to recover before he was cut in the face. The blade left a cut on his left eye and lip. Cassius huffed before turning around to block an enraged Titus' blade.

"Hmm. Your swordsmanship is lacking. Has your father taught you nothing? Oh, how could I forget? I killed him!"

Titus roared and sent strike after strike after strike at Cassius but his uncle continued to block all of it. Cassius parried the next strike and followed it up with a slash across Titus' nose. Titus grunted in pain but was kicked to the ground. Cassius stared at the fallen forms and raised his arms to the side "You are all beneath me! The Empire is under my rule and my rule alone. I am unmatched!"

He smiled victoriously and turned around only to feel a blade bury itself in his side. His eyes widened in shock and looked to his nephew's burning gaze. He growled and pushed him off but he yelled in pain as he felt another blade stab him in the back. Cassius fell to his knees and Lucia buried her blade into his shoulder. He coughed up blood and slowly looked up at Marcus. He sneered before spitting blood on Marcus' feet. He stared back defiantly.

"You may kill me today and take my throne from me but you will never be a great ruler like I! You will soon meet your fate and I shall await in the underworld for your soul! Your allies will betray you. Those who are loyal to you will share the same fate as you, boy! The Gods will see to it! I am a Valerius. It is my duty to be strong at any and all cost!" He growled out.

"No. I will be greater. And if the Gods will me to such a fate, then so be it. But know that I will take my enemies with me for I shall die unconquered. And you are right, it is a Valerius' duty to be strong... At any and all cost. Goodbye, uncle. Sic semper tyrannis."

Without another word, Marcus raised his blade and beheaded the tyrant that was Cassius. His uncle's head rolled off his shoulders and his body fell backwards. Marcus grabbed the severed head and made his way out of the Senate House. Lucia saw the discarded laurel wreath and took it. The senators watched in awe and fear as the siblings passed them by with Cassius' severed head. They were quiet as the three passed by, even the remaining Praetorians didn't dare to oppose them.

Marcus walked out the building and watched as the opposing forces surrendered after seeing the head in his hands. He raised the head for all to see before throwing it at the crowd's feet. The senators came out and surrounsurroundedded the three. One stepped forth. This man was familiar to them. Leontius Cornelius, one of the only senators that wouldn't stab them in the back or carrying a hidden agenda.

"Marcus Valerius Felix, the Senate has agreed to appoint you as the new emperor of the Empire. Lucia."

Lucia nodded and gave him the laurel wreath. Leontius gently took the crown and presented it to Marcus "The Great Empire needs you."

Marcus slowly reached out and accepted the leaf crown. He gently place it on Hus head and looked at the soldiers and citizens in front of him. His people. He looked to the sky and raised his arms. Titus saw this and saluted Marcus.

"Ave, Valerius!"

"Ave! Ave! Ave! Ave!"

~Line Break~

Marcus opened his eyes but was immediately blinded by the sun's intense glare. He groaned and sat up, dusting himself off. He noticed he was in full gear yet last time he checked, he was clad in only his tunic, trousers and bracers. He looked around his surroundings and saw the temple ruins. He looked up and his eyes widened in amazement at the buildings hanging overhead. Despite looking abandoned he could tell that people used to live there. The question was, who re the hell is everybody?

"I see you too are amazed by the sight before you. Or is it above you?"

Marcus turned around and stared at the source of the voice. On a fountain sat a bald man in dirty, dark-orange robes and large beads wrapped around his neck. A large staff was lying horizontally in front of him and his expression was calm yet weary. He couldn't help but think this guy loomed familiar. A Wu Lin, for sure, but it feels like he knew him from somewhere.

Jie Han watched the Centurion tilt his head before freezing in place. He saw him tense and unsheathe his sword. Jie Han narrowed his eyes before grabbing his staff and rising from the ground. It seems the warrior recognized him as well.

"You... You were with the ones that took Castle Stormhall."

"...Yes. I was there."

From behind his mask, Marcus bared his teeth " You killed Aurelian."

"And he died with honor and dignity. He defended his ideals and his home even to his last breath. It was an honor to fight him."

Marcus felt rage. Burning rage. He could take him. Let his anger drive him to take vengeance for Aurelian and Stormhall. He waited to hear that voice again. To call on Damocles and slay this bastard in front of him. Yet no matter how much he wanted it to, he couldn't. No voice whispered the Black Centurion's name and slowly his rage turned into acceptance. Aurelian was a friend but he couldn't think of any other fitting end for the Lord of Stormhall.

Marcus sighed. He sheathed his gladius and relaxed his stance. The monk wasn't going to kill him. He stared straight o his eyes and saw no deceit. But that doesn't mean he wouldn't keep his guard up, the Wu Lin were still a threat to the Iron Legion. He looked around and stared back at the monk "What is this place?"

The monk relaxed and walked over to the Centurion "It is a temple. It holds similarity to the Shaolin Monasteries but this one is of a different culture." He looked at Marcus "Forgive me, warrior. I forgot to introduce myself. I am Jie Han, the last Shaolin of the Han monastery."

Jie Han held out his hand and the Centurion stared at it wearily. With a bit of hesitation, Marcus grasped Jie's forearm and the two shook "Marcus Valerius Felix. Head of the House of Valeria. Centurion of the Iron Legion."

During Cassius' reign, their uncle made sure that he was the only one to hold power over the Valerii and assassinated any of those he saw as obstacles in his path. Including Marcus and his siblings. But after the three overthrew him, they were the last of the Valerii and since Marcus was the oldest, he became the Head of House. Sure others bear the name Valeria but only to gain favor from the people. Marcus, Titus and Lucia were the only true Valerii left.

The two let go and Marcus walked over to the fountain. He knelt down and stared at his reflection "Where are we?"

"You would not believe me if I told you."

Marcus scoffed. After getting back from the dead and hearing the voice of the Goddess of Revenge, he started to think that nothing could surprise him anymore "Try me."

"We are in a different world. A world where almost half of the populace can manipulate a specific element to their will. A world where the Cataclysm never occurred and the factions never existed."

Marcus sighed and took off his helmet. He rubbed the back of his neck and snorted "Why am I not surprised? What was the last thing you remember before ending up here?"

"A bright light."

"I saw the same before I woke up here. Only men kill men, Marcus. The Gods don't interfere with the affairs of mortals. Unless it's to bring you back to life or throw you at another world apparently."

Jie rose an eyebrow at this "Bringing someone back to life? Your deities must be more cruel than I thought."

Marcus hummed in agreement "You don't know the half of it." He rose from the ground and looked at the Monk "How do you get out of this place? Or are you planning to stay here?"

"I found a way off this valley and found a nearby village. A few walks to the north and there you will find it. Though I don't think you would blend in with the populace."

"Why's that?"

"They more or less look similar to the Wu Lin. Though some resemble the Samurai. There is a difference you know."

"Hn. Of course I know. I have familiarized myself with everyone's ethnicity after entering this war. Though none of that matters when lives of your men are on the line and you fight them to survive."

"True. Well, Centurion. Shall I escort you to the top or would you like to find it on your own?"

Marcus hummed in thought "I'll head to the village and maybe to the next twin and see if I can find out more about this world. But I'll be back. Something tells me that the future has something in store for me in this temple. I'll wait 'til it happens."

"Of course. You are always welcome here... As long as you respect the temple that is. That includes helping me clean this place up."

"Deal."

Jie Han smiled politely "Follow me, Centurion. The stairs are this way."

Marcus followed the monk and wondered if this was how Titus and Lucia disappeared.

~Line Break~

Lucia yawned as she woke from the bed. She stopped midway when she realized something wrong. She didn't sleep on a bed, she slept on a floor and she was pretty sure she slept with clothes on. She felt shuffling on her right and swiped the blanket away only to be pounced on by a screeching Momo.

~Line Break~

"AAAAAAAHHHH! Lemur dick!"

Lucia's scream rang through the house and woke up her companions. Marion bolted up only to feel something arm between her legs and made fall back to the ground in unwanted pleasure. She looked to the source of the offender. Mari had her hand inside the Warden's trousers while a bit of drool fell from the corner of her mouth.

Lucia frantically frantically looked around and was holding a dagger on her right hand "Where's that little shit?!"

She stopped and realized Momo wasn't anywhere in the house. She shook her head and sheathed the dagger before deciding to walk the pups. She decided to wear some trousers under her tunic and whistled for the pups to follow her. Remus tripped and Romula nudged him up with her snout before the two raced after Lucia.

"Marion... Why is my hand wet?"

She didn't hear the answer as the door shut behind her.

~Line Break~

Lucia hummed a tune as she walked around the Lower Ring. Everything here was so quiet, figuratively speaking... She didn't like it. Now that she knew why everyone was so ignorant to the War. She's gonna have to keep herself from making a ruckus to avoid those cone heads' eyes. She passed by an alley and saw some kids play ball using earthbending. She looked to the side and saw an old man watch them in amusement. She barely had time to blink as the old man dodged the ball that could've taken his head off. That broken window was proof of how much force was put in that ball.

"Hey!"

Lucia and the old man walked over to the children, Romula and Remus behind her.

"It is usually best to admit mistakes when they occur, and seek to restore honor."

Lucia nodded along his words as the children his behind them. The group's eyes widened as a giant of a man looked out the broken window "When I'm through with you kids, the window won't be the only thing that's broken."

The pups yelped and hid behind Lucia's legs. Lucia had taken on Lawbringers, Shugokis and Raiders but none of them were as huge as this guy.

'Gods, it looks like he could just grab my whole body in one hand and swallow me whole. How big is this guy!?'

"But not this time." The old man stated "Run!"

The group left but Lucia went back and grabbed the pups, who stood their ground and growled at the big man, before following after the old man. The children scattered while the two his by a nearby alley. Lucia leaned back and let out a sigh of relief she turned to her companion "You're pretty fast for a man your age. The name's Lucia."

She hefted the pups closer to her chest "This is Romula and Remus."

The old man smiled and lowered his basket to the ground.

"A pleasure to meet you, Miss Lucia. And look at these two brave little pups. They have the spirit of true warriors." He said as he patted the pups heads. He then turned his gaze to Lucia and smiled "Oh! Where my manners? My name is Mushi. A humble tea server in the Lower Ring."

Lucia nodded back but the two were disturbed by a man in dirty rags and pointing a dagger towards them "You two! Give me all your money!"

Lucia and Mushi raised an eyebrow at the mugger's stance, if you could call it that.

"What are you doing?" Mushi asked.

The mugger got an irritated look "I'm mugging you!"

"With that stance?"

Lucia could hear the disbelief in Mushi's voice. The mugger took his eyes off the two and looked at his feet "W-what? What are you talking about?" He snarled and pointed the dagger back at Mushi "Just give me all your money!"

Mushi shook his head, as if he was a disappointed teacher "With a poor stance, you are unbalanced and you can be easily knocked over."

Without so much as a warning, he disarmed the mugger with incredible speed and playfully spun the dagger in his hands. Mushi held out his hand for the mugger and helped him to his feet.

Lucia let the pups down on the ground and the two decided to go at each other to see who was superior. She smiled before looking and seeing Mushi teach the mugger a proper stance. Mushi corrected some spots and smiled in satisfaction "Now you can rob me."

Her eyes widened in disbelief "Wait, what?"

"But to tell you the truth." Mushi continued "You do not look like the criminal type."

The mugger sighed dejectedly "I know. I-I'm just confused."

Mushi put a sympathetic hand on his shoulder and offered him to sit down. Lucia watched in mild amusement amusement at what was happening. One minute they were getting mugged and the next they're having a therapy session. Oh, what the fuck. Mushi was preparing tea anyway and she can let the pups tire themselves out.

She didn't know how long they were there but she did realize that the sun was starting to set.

"So you really think I could be a good masseur?" The mugger, Tycho, asked.

"Of course!" Mushi exclaimed before taking a sip from his teacup.

"Mhmm."

Lucia just nodded along and savoured the delicious taste of Jasmine tea in her tongue.

"This is so great! No one has ever believed in me."

"While it is always best to believe in oneself, a little help from others can be a great blessing."

"Mhmm."

That was pretty much all she could say. The tea is very good. Better than drinking wine and getting drunk in the mornings and afternoons.

Soon, the two said their farewells to Tycho and left the alley. Lucia decided to follow Mushi and see what happens next. This was the most eventful she had all day and all because she met this humble old tea maker.

~Line Break~

The two soon reached a hill overlooking the city. She had to admit. This city, despite the Dai Li running things, is beautiful. As a Centurion, the Great City will always be beautiful to her but Ba Sing Se had a beauty of her own. She turned away from the view and saw Mushi place a paper with a drawing of a young man's face and some incense sticks. She saw him light up the sticks with firebending but simply watched. Mushi, if that's even his real name, held no ill intention whatsoever. His eyes tell her of a man tired of war. All the killing, death and destruction. She sees that same look every time she looks at her reflection.

She walked closer. Close enough to hear him but far enough to not be dude.

"Happy Birthday... My son." He whispered "If only I could have helped you."

He started singing but by the end, he started to break down. She looked down and saw Romula, followed by Remus, move towards Mushi and tried to comfort the grieving father.

Father, huh. She doesn't really remember much about her father. He was there for her for three years, eight for Titus and ten for Marcus. After his murder, their uncle barely gave a damn about them. He was only there to remind her that her mother died after giving birth to her. So Marcus became more of a father to her than a brother. He took care of Titus and her. And she knew he would die for them. She walked over to Mushi and quietly sat beside him. The two remained silent before Lucia broke it.

"He was your son, wasn't he?"

"...yes."

"How did he... die?"

Mushi let out a heavy sigh. It will always pain him for what he had done, or rather, what he had failed to do.

"It was years ago. On this very city we stand upon. I was a general of the Fire Nation's Army and it was my duty to break through Ba Sing Se's Wall and capture the Earth Kingdom capital. That siege began when I had a vision of conquering this city in my youth and soon began my plans to achieve my vision. I besieged this city for six hundred days and finally... I have breached the Outer Wall. Something that no one believed was possible. It was one of the greatest achievements in my life but the cost... was too great. In the midst of the battle, I lost my only son. When Lu Ten was gone, so was my fighting spirit. I abandoned the siege and returned home. And on that day I learned that in war, the cost of victory will always be too great for the victor. The day I lost my son was the day I lost everything."

"...you are General Iroh."

"I was."

"I don't know what it's like to loose a son but I know what it's like to loose someone just as close."

Iroh looked to the Centurion and saw her battle the tears that threatened to spill. He brought his hand over to her and gave a gentle squeeze. Lucia let a sob escape as she remembered how she felt when Marcus was reported dead.

"He was my brother. But Titus and I knew he was more of a father than a brother. The day they told me that my brother died alone, without us at his side, I felt broken. Not a single day went by without the both of us thinking that we should have been there. Maybe he would still be alive, with us. But the truth was he was gone and we were too busy with our own selfish needs to help him. Was that how we repay him for taking care of us like a father? Leaving him for dead? For days, Titus would drown his sorrows away while I would cry myself to sleep every night, thinking of what ifs. My family was slowly falling apart. Without him, a part of us was gone as well. And no matter what we do there's always that feeling of 'I could've done something'. You know how it feels, don't you?"

He didn't need to know about Marcus' return nor his status as Damocles. Marcus always said that he truly died that day and what is left now is nothing more than a dead man walking.

"Every moment I walk this earth."

The two remained silent as the sun continued to set.


	8. Tales of Ba Sing Se: Tale of Marion

**Warning: I have no idea what I just wrote.**

"He brought genocide to the Air Nomads. Slaughtered men, women and children. Left none alive. How could someone do this?"

Marion was currently reading a book about the end of the Avatar Cycle and the genocide of the Air Nomads. The Wardens were taught to protect the weak from the wicked. What Sozin had committed, the Wardens would've seen him guillotined.

She shut the book and left the library. She watched as people went about their routine as if a war isn't raging outside the Wall. She wondered if this would've been her life if she had made her vows and hadn't left the convent. She shook her head. No, being a Warden was her calling. Life behind the walls wasn't for her. No matter what her family thinks.

She stopped by a fountain and sat down on a bench. Her family. They tried to keep her away from the war. Tried to stick her to the convent. But she couldn't stand by and watch as her friends fight while she cowered behind the church's walls. She joined the Legion's ranks and caught the Lord Warden's eye. Never in her life did she thought she would become a Warden. She just wanted to help her friends and protect her home.

'I wonder how Mary is doing? She tried to keep Mother and Father in line when I left.'

As she thought about her sister, she couldn't help but remember a time when they hated each other. But one incident with a suitor made them inseparable. The bastard nearly raped her sister without the family knowing. Fortunately, she just finished helping in the kitchen when she passed by Mary's room. Her screams haunted her for weeks. She barged in and smacked the bastard's head with the flat side of her sword and threw him out of the room. The guards took the suitor away and had him answer for his crime against her family. That day brought the sisters closer but pushed her apart from her parents. It was them who chose the suitor, she had never forgiven them from letting that snake into their home. From then on she always butted heads with them, from the smallest of things to those of great importance. But Mary was always there to keep things from going out of hand.

Marion smiled and stood up before letting her feet take the lead. She doesn't really know what else to do inside this city.

~Line Break~

It was nearly sundown when she found herself in front of a teashop in the Lower Ring. Entering the little establishment, she found herself staring at a scarred young man serving tea to the customers. Despite the nasty scar on his face, the teen looked quite handsome. She shook those thoughts away and took a seat on a vacant table.

The scarred tea server walked to her and asked "Can I get you anything?"

Marion looked on the menu and realized her dilemma. She can't read any of these. Mari was slightly familiar with them but she sure wasn't. With a slight blush, she said "Uhh... Surprise me?"

Zuko gave the strange woman a look before telling Uncle the customers' orders. Iroh looked outside and saw the strange woman looking around and observing the interior of the little teashop. He observed her for a bit. Dirty blonde hair tied into a braid. Plain white shirt with the sleeves rolled to her elbows and tight olive green pants. Mesh gloves and brown boots. A brown leather satchel. She was young, just reached twenty perhaps, but her eyes were a different story. Her eyes tell him that she was a warrior, a soldier.

He was shaken from his thoughts by the voice of his nephew.

"Uncle. Uncle! Did you hear what I said? Two jasmine tea and one green tea."

"What about that young lady over there? What did she have in mind?"

Zuko shrugged "She said 'Surprise me'."

Iroh hummed in thought as he made the requested beverages. A thought struck him as he knew what kind of tea to serve the young woman.

~Line Break~

While waiting for her order, Marion pulled out a parchment, quill pen and an ink bottle. She set them down on the table and thought of what she could illustrate. Her eyes unconsciously drifted towards the tea server, Lee, and saw him taking a seat on one of the tables and taking a nap. He had his arms crossed and his head lowered. Due to her seating, she got a perfect sideview of his face, the unIroh red part. Quickly dipping the pen in the ink bottle, she got to work.

Iroh finished making the young lady's tea and decided to serve it himself, seeing as his dear nephew taking a little shuteye for the moment. He walked over to the girl and saw her doing something on a parchment. She was too busy to notice as he looked at her work and smiled as she drew his nephew. He placed her tea on the table and noticed that there wasn't a lot of people tonight. He took a seat and watched her work.

Marion unconsciously stuck her tongue out as she focused on not making any mistakes. She let out a breath and placed her quill in the ink bottle. Finally, she was done. She smiled at her work and set it down at the table to dry and finally noticed her tea was here. She also noticed the tea maker, Mushi, smile at her.

"You, young lady, have a fine talent for art I see. But surely an artist such as yourself is a bit parched after that, yes?"

Marion gave a bashful smile and took the teacup. She took a sip and found herself moaning in pleasure at the honey-like taste in it. What can she say? She likes the taste of honey.

"This is delicious! What is it?"

Mushi smiled "That is Lychee Black Tea. My nephew said to surprise you and so I thought it would please you to have something sweet for your tongue."

"Thank you. It's very good."

"You're welcome. But may I ask, what is this beautiful, young artist's name?"

"Marion. Oh, I almost forgot. How much for the tea?"

Mushi waved her off and stared at the portrait "I think this portrait of my nephew is a good enough payment, don't you agree?"

Marion taught it over and said "Give me another one of this tea and you got yourself a deal, good sir."

Mushi smiled brightly at this "But of course! Anything for a talented young woman such as you."

He left with the portrait and went to the kitchen to work on her second tea. But before he did, he woke up his nephew and reminded him of his date with the lovely Jin.

~Line Break~

Marion sipped her tea and nearly spat it out when Lee came out of the kitchen. She tried her best to stifle a laugh but her mouth quivered as she tried to maintain her composure. Lee's hair was combed to the sides and, to her, made him look like a squire. A squire that looked like he wanted to strangle someone to death. She smiled and walked over to him. She ruffled his hair to make it return to it's shaggy look.

"There." She said with a smile. Ignoring Mushi's cry of protest. She placed a hand on his cheek and patted gently "Now you look ready for a date."

"Thanks." Lee grumbled out with a blush before heading outside.

Marion and Mushi watched him go before the elderly man gave the Warden a look. Marion noticed this and raised an eyebrow "What?"

"Nothing. Nothing. I just noticed how you seem to eye my nephew a lot."

Marion shrugged "Well, I can't deny that he's handsome. The scar may be horrid but it doesn't make him look any less handsome. But he's seeing someone and I can't interfere with that even if I wanted to. Besides, there are some things I still need to figure out."

Mushi nodded. Satisfied with her answer. He left to clean up the tables and the Warden offered her assistance. The two cleaned the shop before Marion bid Mushi farewell. Just as she exited the teashop, she felt someone wrap their arms around her waist and a familiar voice whispered in her ear.

"Hello, my darling~"

Marion sighed and shook the Shinobi off her before walking away. Mari giggled and walked after the Warden. The two walked in silence and stared at the night life of the Lower Ring. As they walked around aimlessly through the night, something caught the Shinobi's eye. She ran into a different direction, making Marion curse and follow after the wayward Shinobi.

Mari ran through the street and jumped up the rooftops. The Warden looked up at her before piling up some boxes to climb up the roof. She grunted when she almost slipped but managed to get to the roof. She saw the Shinobi crouched and watching something below. Without a word, she kneeled beside the Shinobi and looked at what got her attention. She was surprised when she saw Lee and his date near the fountain. The lamps we lit and they were alone. The two leaned closer as Jin held Lee's hand.

Lee and Jin leaned closer, their nearly touching. But before it could, Lee brought a was of coupons up and blocked their lips. Marion facepalmed while Mari repeatedly slammed her palm to her forehead, muttering something about stupid pretty boys. Marion sighed and looked back to the couple. She saw Jin place her hand on Lee's cheek and the leaned in for the kiss. Marion felt a small tug at her chest but smiled. She nudged the Shinobi beside her and motioned for her to leave.

"Come on. Let's leave them alone, yes?"

"Yeah, let's."

The two left and made their way back to the house. On the way, Mari headed to an inn. Her reason was that she needed a drink after seeing Lee's date. The two sat at the inn's bar and drank to their hearts content.

~Line Break~

Marion didn't know how it happened. One minute they were joking about Lee's date, the next their lips connected and their tongues battled for dominance. Marion would admit that what she was doing was a sin but she wouldn't admit that it was the sweetest taste of sin. She wanted more. Mari pulled away and paid for a room before leading her upstairs. Once inside, the Shinobi quickly rid herself off her clothes and pushed Marion to the bed. She knelt on the edge of the bed and pulled off the Warden's boots then the pants.

Mari smirked and looked Marion in the eye "No undergarments? I thought a lady Knight like you would've at least wore something underneath."

Marion blushed and looked away, too drunk and embarrassed to think of a reply. Mari winked and drew her head closer to her prize. Marion bit her fist but couldn't stop herself anymore as the Shinobi gave her pleasure like she never have felt before.

"Ahh... Yes!"


	9. The Hundred-Year War Ch 7

"Fire Nation... They remind me a bit of the Dawn Empire. Structure and culture-wise at least. But most of the Samurai kept to themselves. Never leaving the Myre other than to trade and whatnot. I'm pretty sure they only fought in this war to defend their land, not for world domination."

Jie Han nodded as Marcus gave his opinion "You are correct, Marcus. But in my search for knowledge, I have learned that the Fire Nation are ruled by ruthless tyrants. They brought the genocide of the Air Nomads. The very same people who built the temples that shelter us today. Nothing but ashes. Only dust and echoes remain."

Marcus felt rage tug at his heart but kept it at bay. The two were journeying towards the second village near the temple, somewhere south and near the borders of Fire Nation controlled land.

"A genocide. A fucking genocide and for what?"

"The last Avatar was born of Fire and with his death, the next one is to be born of Air. The Fire Lord that started this Hundred-Year War knew this and demanded the complete annihilation of the Air Nomads. He made sure that the cycle was broken. That the cycle ended with Avatar Roku... his friend. But the next Avatar eluded him and he kept searching for him 'til the end of his days. But if the rumors I've heard are correct, the Last Airbender has made his appearance known and the Fire Nation will scour the world to end him once and for all. In my meditations, I've been given a vision that showed the Avatar will come to the temple one day to train. To train and put an end to the Ozai's rule and bring balance to the world as his duty demands him."

Marcus hummed in thought. If it weren't for his return from the Underworld, he wouldn't have given Jie Han's visions a second thought but now? Now it was a different story. The visions given to him by Nemesis always seem to help him along the way so why not trust in the monk's visions as well? His thoughts were interrupted when the scent of burning flesh reached his nose. He looked to the monk and saw he had smelt it too.

The two looked to the sky and saw a cloud of smoke ahead of them. They ran as fast as they could and reached a sight that was all too familiar in their eyes. Buildings were burning and bodies lay on the ground. Soldiers in black and red fought against men in yellow and green. He saw skull-masked firebenders burn buildings. Rage burned through his body as he heard the screams from inside the houses.

Jie Han felt like he was watching the destruction of his monetary once more. He felt pain, the grip in his staff tightened to the point that his knuckles were white. He looked to his companion and felt something cold grip his heart. He looked around him in alarm as time seemed to slow as he heard a soft yet menacing voice in the air. It was a whisper though it felt as if it was a roar from the depths of the abyss. The voice uttered but a single word.

"Damocles."

Jie Han stole a glance at Marcus and saw black wisps of cloud surround him. The monk stepped back as he felt an aura of pure hate. The soldiers that were fighting stopped and looked at the black cloud. A black armored figure walked out with his head lowered. The monk saw the transformed Marcus raise his head and steal a glance over his shoulder. Menacing gold eyes gazed at the Shaolin's gray ones and he felt himself freeze on spot.

Damocles tore his gaze away from the monk and settled them on the soldiers, specifically, the Firebenders. Faster than anyone could comprehend, he threw a pugio straight at a Firebender that buried itself on the bender's head. The soldiers watched dumbstruck as the Firebender fell to the ground dead. Without so much as a warning, Damocles charged and killed the nearest Fire Nation spearman. He moved to his next victim and grabbed him by the neck. He stared straight into the man's eyes before burying his gladius in the soldier's abdomen. He gave a sharp twist before pulling his blade free and kicked the bleeding body away.

A Firebender saw his opportunity and fired a stream of flames at Damocles' back. The Centurion felt the flames burn his tattered cape and faced his attacker. The flames struck him full force on the front but he kept marching at the firebender. When the flames stopped, Damocles stood tall and unfazed. His cape burned and his armor glowed red from power of the flames. Parts of him smoked but otherwise left him unscathed, leaving the Firebender in shock. Without missing a beat, Damocles charged the shocked bender and sent a powerful punch that sent the soldier flying a few feet away. Damocles ran at the downed soldier before jumping high in the air and slamming his gladius right in the bender's heart as he landed. He rose from the ground and looked at the rest of the Fire Nation soldiers.

"Etiam!"

Despite their fear, they charged at the Centurion. Jie Han could only watch in shock as Marcus, no, Damocles slaughtered the soldiers. He heard something behind him and rolled out of the way as a fireball struck the ground where he once stood. He looked to his attacker and saw three spearmen and two firebenders. He smirked and spun his staff around before brushing his thumb across his nose.

"Come on."

One spearman charged foolishly at the monk. Jie Han raised an eyebrow in amusement and sidestepped the spear and used his staff to trip the soldier. He twirled and ducked as a fireball passed by. A spear came at him but he used his staff to hit the spear off the soldier's hands and cartwheeled away. The spear landed on the ground and the soldier dove to retrieve it only for Jie Han to use his staff to keep it away from him.

"Come and get it."

The soldier growled and tried again but the Shaolin kept it away by sweeping it side to side. Jie Han pulled the spear by his feet and when the soldier dove for it again, he sent a kick so strong that it made the soldier backflip twice before falling unconscious. He chuckled and ducked to avoid the last spear that would've impaled him. He spun around and kicked the spearman's shin and forced him to kneel. He rolled on the kneeling soldier's back to dodge a fire kick and wacked the spearman on the back of his head. A loud crack was heard as the spearman's head was bent on an odd angle. The Firebenders stood in front and back of him. The two let loose a stream of flames but the Shaolin ducked out of the way. The ends of his staff however caught fire.

He raised his brow at the Firebenders "Are you ready to fight me seriously now?"

Enraged the two charged at him with flaming fists. Jie Han dodged to the left and spun his staff around to strike the first Firebender's head. The second bender sent a flaming kick but the Shaolin sidestepped him and swung his staff to the bender's abdomen. He looked to the first bender and slammed his staff to the soldier's neck. The crack that sounded was enough to confirm the bender's fate. Without looking, Jie Han cartwheeled away from the barrage of fireballs sent his way. He stopped and looked at his attacker, or rather, attackers.

A line of Firebenders faced him, all ready to incinerate him on spot. He brushed his thumb across his nose and said "Bring it."

~Line Break~

General Zhong stared in fear at the man, no, monster that stood before him. Bodies of his soldiers surrounded the monster. The morale of his remaining men were wavering. Fear gripped their hearts. This wasn't supposed to happened. Their mission was simple. Destroy the villages that stood in the way of Fire Nation expansion on the Western Air Temple. They expected the minor resistance from the villagers but not this monster.

Damocles glared at the greying general and raised the severed head in his hand for all to see.

"I, DAMOCLES. I AM VENGEANCE. YOU.ARE.NEXT!"

"Retreat!"

The Fire Nation soldiers turned and hightailed it. Leaving the Black Centurion to watch them run. Damocles felt the burning rage simmer down and turned to leave.

"Wait!"

He stopped and looked at the speaker. A woman with black hair and dressed in green robes, black armor and a golden head crest that reminded him of the Samurai. White face paint covered her features but still showed the beauty of the woman.

"Why did you help us?"

Damocles stared at the woman before pointing at the burnt house. Inside lay the burnt carcasses of a family.

"Vengeance."

As if that answered everything, he turned and walked away. The Shaolin stared at his companion before following after him, leaving the villagers to watch the strangers that helped them defend their home.

~Line Break~

"Where are you going?"

Marcus, now back to normal, spared a glance at the monk and said "To rally any other villages in this place. They will come back with more forces than the ones they brought now. If the villages unite, then they stand a fighting chance to defend their home."

"What happened back there?"

"A dead man walking."

"Hey, wait up!"

The two stopped and saw the same woman from before catch up to them. The Shaolin let out an amused smirk while Marcus tilted his head.

"Where are we going?"

Marcus gave her an incredulous look "Excuse me? What the hell is this 'we' business? I'm not picking up another stray."

The woman brought her hands on her hips "I'm not a stray. My name is Hana and I'm a proud Kyoshi Warrior."

Marcus continued to stare, uninterested and confused to the term. He crossed his arms and huffed.

"And that means what to me exactly? I've already picked up a stray Shinobi and that was more trouble than it's worth. So buh-bye."

"I'm not a stray! Look I can help you. The villagers are a bit weary of outsiders but they'll be a little more accepting if they see a Kyoshi Warrior with you."

Jie Han let out an amused chuckle.

"Oh? And how do you know of our plans with the villages?"

Hana grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of her neck "I may or may not have been eavesdropping on you... sorry."

Marcus sighed "Great. She's a nosy brat too."

"Hey! I'm sixteen!"

She marched up to the Centurion and glared up at him. Considering that he was 6'4 and the girl was roughly 5'5, he wasn't intimidated one bit. He grabbed her by the back of her kimono and lifted her up eye level "Sixteen? I don't see it, brat."

Hana crossed her arms and glared at him "I may be vertically challenged but I can still kick your wrinkly old butt, old man."

Marcus' eye twitched "Old man!?"

He dropped Hana and pulled her into a headlock before giving her a noogie "Who you calling old, brat? I may be forty but my ass ain't wrinkly shorty!"

Jie Han could only laugh at the spectacle before him. This turned out better than he expected. He sat on the ground and watched the two roughhouse with a smile on his face. Things wouldn't be so bad if she joined them.

~Line Break~

"Apparently that was the only village here so my plan's a bust. Should we head back to the temple?"

"Of course."

"Temple? What temple?"

"We took refuge in the temples under the cliff. It once belonged to the Air Nomads that inhabited it. Now, it provides us shelter."

The three made their to the temple but Marcus said he had some things to take care of and left, promising he'll be back tonight.

Jie Han gave Hana a tour of the temple before deciding to meditate and wait for Marcus by the fountain. Hana decided to clean up one of the rooms and claim it as her own.

Marcus returned in the middle of the night, covered in sweat and shirtless. His tunic and armor were safely tied to his furca and a satchel was hanging from his shoulder. Jie Han was listening to Hana talk about the events that had happened within the year and how she ended up in the West. Escaping the Fire Nation attack on her home only to end up closer to the enemy's land was not something she thought could've happened. Jie Han saw the Centurion and greeted him.

"Welcome back, Centurion. What happened and where have you been?"

Marcus dropped the furca and sat down with them. When Hana saw the scars that littered his body, she inwardly cringed. Some of those looked fatal.

"The village. I helped them rebuild in exchange for a map, some wood and food."

He reached in the satchel and threw two apples at the two. He rose from the ground and made his way to one of the temple rooms "There's some more inside the bag. Feel free to take them. I'm going to bed for the night."

The two watched him go and Hana reached for the bag. As she took a look at the contents, she spotted a dagger and took it out. The dagger's scabbard held a menacing image of a half-mask. She unsheathed unsheathed the dagger and saw unfamiliar writing on the side.

"What kind of writing is this?"

Jie Han looked at the Kyoshi Warrior and saw the dagger she held. Hana gave him the dagger and he studied the inscription.

"Hmm. It is written in Latin. Marcus' native language. It says: Vindicta."

"What does that mean?"

"Vengeance. I had a vision of him when I was meditating. It showed me the path that was laid out to him and his family. A path filled with bloodshed and hate. But somewhere in his life, something changed him. Changed him into what you saw in the village today. A vengeful spirit. Hate drives him. The deaths of those villagers demanded justice and he answered."

"With vengeance." Hana finished.

The Kyoshi Warrior stared at the scabbard and remembered how Marcus slaughtered the soldiers with brutal efficiency. She shivered as she remembered the voice that whispered in the air. Soft yet menacing. Like a malevolent spirit, whispering death in your ears.

She looked to the moon and saw a figure standing atop the adjacent cliff. The figure only had black strips of cloth to cover her modesty. Her hair seemed to flair around her and a black blindfold covered her eyes. In her left hand was a scale and in her right was a gladius. Though her eyes were covered, Hana felt as if her eyes was gazing to her soul.

She blinked and the figure was gone. She shook her head and bid Jie Han good night before retiring to her room.

~Line Break~

Marcus woke up and rose from the bed with a yawn. He walked over to the drawer and saw his satchel lying on top of it. Last he remembered he left the thing with the two before calling it a night. He reached inside and pulled out the dagger. He looked to the water basin beside the bag and stared at his reflection. His beard had grown out and his hair was beginning to pass the back of his neck.

"Huh. I look like dad."

With that thought in mind, he began to shave. A few minutes later he was done. His hair was back into it's natural short spiky look. Every time he cuts his hair short it will always end up being spiky. He gave up knowing after a few years trying to style it like the rest of the legionaries but to no avail. He left the drawer and put on his tunic. He wore his belt and secured his gladius and pugio. He wore his bracers as he felt naked without them. He walked out of his room and made his way to the fountain.

~Line Break~

Hana grunted in pain before picking herself off the ground. Jie Han saw it fit to gouge her skills as a Kyoshi and asked for a spar. Who knew a monk could be so annoyingly deceptive? She picked up her katana and saw her opponent waiting for her. The monk was taking this spar a little too seriously. He disarmed her and kept her from her fans, making her resort to use her blade.

Jie Han kept his expression neutral the whole fight. Not giving the Kyoshi any hint of his slowly wavering stamina. She was fast. Using her speed to tire him out but he had opponents like that before. He knew how to preserve his energy and use his staff's length to his advantage. But they had been at it since the sun rose. On the corner of his eye he saw Marcus leaning a pillar as he watched them spar.

The Centurion watched as the combatants catches their breath. He was surprised to see the Kyoshi actually use her katana. He saw it on the village but she never used it. Looks like he arrived too late as she sheathed her blade and bowed. Jie Han returned the gesture and walked to the fountain, Hana following behind. Marcus decided to join them.

"Looks like I missed quite a show, huh?"

"It certainly was. You look better with your hair short."

"I cut it off and shaved my beard. I looked like my dad with it. All that's left is a toga and a laurel wreath."

"Jie Han's been telling me about your world. It sounds farfetched but after seeing you two in action, I'm a little convinced. What's with the black smoke thing that happened yesterday? No one can take a full blast from fire and shrug it off like it was nothing." Hana asked.

Marcus sighed and sat down the edge of the fountain "Let me tell you a story first. A story about betrayal and revenge. About Damocles."

Hana sat crossed leg on the floor while Jie Han stood behind her.

"Damocles was a great warrior. A revered leader in a vast army. During a massive battle, his cowardly commanders abandoned him to face the enemy alone. When the slain Damocles arrived in the Underworld, Nemesis, the Goddess of Revenge, was enraged at the hero's tragic fate. She allowed Damocles back to the world as a vengeful spirit. A ghostly, black armored Centurion who would hunt down each of the generals who had wronged him. To this day, we Centurions carry a dagger with the symbol of Damocles in the scabbard. To remind us to always look after our men or risk the return of the Black Centurion to avenge our selfish mistakes."

Marcus sighed again "I was in a quest to retrieve the sacred eagle of the Great Empire. Along with an army came a snake. When I charged the enemy, the bastard took half my army and fled. We fought 'til I was the only one left. The screams of my men rang in my ears and their blood bathed my body as I lie on the ground. I felt the last of my life leave me but one thing lingered. Hate. Marcus Valerius Felix died that day and in his place stood Damocles. I marched back to Sanctuary, ignoring the wounds that littered my body, and took my revenge against the bastard. The following weeks I've hunted down traitors of the Legion and crucified them myself. I returned as Marcus but I know what I really am. A dead man walking."

Marcus looked at his reflection in the water and saw it flicker to Damocles for a second. He looked away and stood up "I'll be heading back to town. I'm gonna see if I get some work there and get paid."

The two watched him go in silence. That wasn't the whole story but they wouldn't wanna impose. Hana stood up and headed to her room, that story got her down and she needed to keep her mind off of it. Jie Han sighed and sat down on a meditative pose. Perhaps a vision may show him something useful.

~Line Break~

Sigurd opened his eyes and was met with the blinding sun. Groaning, he tried to sit up but felt an immense amount of pain in his abdomen.

"Agh. Damn wound."

"You sure you wanna get up now, stranger?"

Upon heard the voice, Sigurd stood up and reached for his Ulfberht but found it missing from his belt. So was most of his armor and helmet, leaving him in his shirt and pants. The shield in his back was gone. Leaving him with no weapon or anything to defend himself. His captor wore all blue. Blue shirt, pants and ornaments. His skin was a little dark and his hair had the signs of graying.

"Who are you? And where am I?" The Warlord growled out.

The man raised his hands to show him he was unarmed "Relax. I'm not here to hurt you. My name is Hakoda, Chief of the Southern Water Tribe. My men found you drifting ashore and bleeding badly. You were lucky we managed to patch you up before you bled out."

Sigurd remained alert despite the Chief showing no signs of aggression.

"Where is my gear?"

"We had your clothes and armor cleaned while your sword was sharpened. Your shield is right over there." Hakoda pointed on the edge of the bed and Sigurd saw his shield was in fact there. Grabbing it he turned back to Hakoda.

"Where am I?"

"Your in my boat. We're currently sailing in Earth Kingdom waters."

Sigurd pondered for a moment "Southern Water Tribe, Earth Kingdom. I'm unfamiliar with any of those. Where the hell am I?"

Hakoda narrowed his eyes and the two glared at each other, gouging the other's reaction.

"You really don't know where you are do you?"

"...No."

Now, where is that psychopathic Shaman. The wretch better explain where they are.


	10. The Hundred-Year War Ch 8

"What is this? A raiding fleet?"

Hakoda looked at the giant of a man, Sigurd, and shook his head.

"No. The Southern Water Tribe is small. These are all the warriors my tribe have. The place where we're stationed at is Chameleon Bay. Our job is to keep the Fire Nation from advancing towards Ba Sing Se by sea. By land, my warriors aren't enough."

Sigurd hummed in thought "If you're warriors are few in number as you say. Then how will you fair against a massive number of enemy warships?"

"Tangle Mines."

"What?"

"Tangle Mines. A creation of mine. Made with a bamboo frame and covered with driedanimalhide. The mine is filled with skunk fish andseaweed. These mines float in the water and detonate when a ship hits them, releasing seaweed that will tangle around the propeller of the ship, incapacitating it, while the smell from the skunk fish will force the crewmen to abandon ship."

"And this works?"

"Three years and I'm still here."

"Impressive." Sigurd sighed "By any chance have you seen a deranged, slightly diminutive woman with me? Mostly babbles to herself."

Hakoda raised an eyebrow in confusion "Ah, no. We haven't."

Sigurd huffed "Woman dragged me away from my duties and babbled something about a vision of a Hundred-Year War then hit me in the head. Crazy wretch."

"Is the woman your wife?"

"Odin forbid. No, Helga is my friend. Damned herself to the life of a Shaman. At least compared to the others, she acts normal after she returned to us... most of the time. If she didn't babble to herself or offer food made from Gods know what."

"Heh. Must be rough."

Sigurd leaned forward on the side of the ship and sighed.

"You have no idea."

"Hakoda."

The two turned to the speaker, Bato. The Water Tribesman looked at the Warlord "I see you've healed just fine."

"Indeed."

"We found someone that was asking for you, uh?"

"Sigurd. And who is this person that's looking for me?"

"Well..." His face took on an unsure expression "We found her in the forest and saw her 'reading' the entrails of a slain Boar-q-pine."

Sigurd rubbed the bridge of his nose in annoyance "Where is she now?"

Bato pointed behind him "She's over there."

Sigurd looked over the Water Tribesman's shoulder and found the Shaman glaring at a large, green fish. Two Water Tribesmen watched her in confusion. One scratched the back of his head while the other raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, boy."

Sigurd walked over to his friend. As he neared her, he heard her talking to the fish. Dead fish.

"Your eyes hold deceit in them. Like the eyes of a predator playing dead as his prey comes closer to check. And when the time comes, you will strike. But mark my words, green one. I am not fooled by your treachery. You are not dead. Simply waiting."

Sigurd shook his head. He had enough of this nonsense. He swiped the fish from the Shaman's hands and slapped her across the face with it.

"Enough with your inane babbli-"

He was cutoff as the Se Tu came to life and slapped him across the face with his body before diving into the water. The Shaman leaned over the railing and waved her fist in the air "You won't get away from me next time, treacherous beast! I will have your bones around my neck and your entrails in my plate if it's the last thing I'll do! Hey, look at me when I'm screaming into your soul! Bölvaður sé ætt þín!"

Sigurd grabbed his jaw as he recovered from the slap. Damn fish hits hard. He saw Helga screaming her lungs to the sea and getting dangerously close to the edge. He bopped her on the head, knocking her out, then carried her over his shoulder.

"Can I put her down on your bed?"

"By all means."

The two entered Hakoda's cabin and the Warlord unceremoniously dropped Helga on the bed. She mumbled something that made Sigurd lean in closer to hear.

"Stop yelling while I'm pulling your heart out of your chest... "

Sigurd stepped back and watched her snooze away. He has led countless raids against the factions. Slaughtered warriors worthy of a glorious death. Shielded his people from the swords of his enemies. Yet this Shaman is more of a handful than everything he has ever encountered. And she had to be the one stuck with him.

He sat beside her and brushed her mess of a hair away from her face. But despite the fact that she annoys him to no end, get him into trouble with the chief, she was still his friend and he will shield her as he had always done for years.

Hakoda looked at the woman on the bed and saw how young she was. Barely past her twenties "She's looks so young. How old is she?"

"Don't let that fool you. She's thirty three but acts like a fifteen-year old lunatic. Crazy wretch. He he." He stood up and looked at Hakoda "The two of us have nowhere to go. As much as I loathe to do this. We need your help. In exchange, we'll fight this war with you."

"What kind of help?"

"I don't know. Food and shelter. You need any help with holding off these Fire people you've been telling me about and I'll help ya."

Hakoda pondered over this and said "I'll talk with my men about this. In the meantime, you can stay here."

Sigurd watched the Water Tribe Chieftain leave. He looked back at Helga and saw her rising from her slumber. Helga yawned and looked around her unfamiliar surroundings "Where am I? Where's the fish? Why aren't my fingers in someone's eye sockets?"

Sigurd sighed and told her what happened. Helga, to his surprise, listened intently. When he finished, the Shaman stared at him with a blank expression. Before he knew it, she lunged at him and began hitting him over the head.

"YOU LET THE FISH GO!? YOU BIG OAF! I WOULD HAVE SPILLED IT'S GUTS AND USED IT'S BONES TO PICK MY TEETH!"

"Out of all that, you still want the damn fish!?"

"MY FISHY!"

She threw off his helmet and began to pull on his hair and beard.

"Get off me, woman!"

Helga then began biting his ear. If it was anyone else, she would've tore their ear off. But she still has enough sanity to not seriously hurt the only person who stood by her after her isolation and descent to madness.

"Get me back my fishy!"

"Ragh! That hurt you little shit!"

Sigurd managed to wrestle her off him and the two fell to the floor. The Warlord on his back and the Shaman on top of him. The two quieted down before looking at each other. It was Helga who laughed first and Sigurd following after.

"Ahem."

The two looked at the doorway and saw Hakoda leaning on the doorframe. He had an eyebrow raised and had his crossed with a knowing look on his face.

"Am I interrupting something?"

Helga stood up and hopped over to Hakoda. She grabbed his cheeks and examined his face "A strong warrior. A great leader. Strong-willed and determined. Your enemies feel your blade as you gut them like a fish. Bathing in their meat chunks and baptizing in their blood. Ahahahaha- ack!"

Sigurd stopped her rambling wrapping his arm around her in a headlock "That's enough out of you." He looked at Hakoda and gave him an apologetic look "Forgive my friend from her insane babbling. I hope this doesn't affect our agreement."

Hakoda blinked before shaking his head "I-it's alright. My men are in agreement. Help us in the war and you'll have a place among us."

Sigurd doesn't smile most of the time but the one he gave Hakoda was genuine. Even the Chieftain himself can feel it.

"Thank you. We are in your debt, boss. But if I may be so bold as to ask. Is there some place these fire people are holed up in? Like an outpost or a garrison? A food storage perhaps?"

"There's a Fire Nation outpost in the middle of the sea. Ships go there to refuel before reaching our blockade."

Sigurd's smile turned into a vicious grin "How would you feel about a raid?"

Hakoda narrowed his eyes. He can't spare enough men for a raid. But it was tempting.

"I can spare a ship or two but that's it. But if I approve of this. Promise me that you'll bring my men back alive."

Sigurd nodded solemnly "Of course. Besides."

He walked passed Hakoda. Helga besides him. Sigurd looked over his shoulder and gave the Chieftain a wink.

"We're Vikings."

~Line Break~

In the cover of darkness, the Shaman slipped into the enemy's gates. She struck with finesse befitting of a predator. Those who were unfortunate enough to be her prey were dead before they even felt her stroke. The corridors were painted red with blood. The wielders of fire were too shocked to acknowledge her presence before they too fell to the predator of the night.

"Yes. Hehehehehahahahahaha! The song of blood fills the night air and I will bathe in it."

"Hey, you!"

She stopped bathing her hands in blood and looked at the skull-faced wielder of fire. She roared and pounced at her prey.

Too shocked at the sight of the bodies and the wild woman charging at him. The Firebender sent a lousy fireball but failed to dodge the Shaman. Helga pinned her prey beneath her and sunk her teeth in his neck.

"Aaaaggghhh!"

She pulled back and buried her dagger to the wielder of fire's palm. She cut his chest open with her hatchet and reached inside. Pulling out his heart, she raised the bleeding organ above her head and bath in the dripping blood.

"Rrrraaaaaggghhh!"

Her roar alerted the nest of the fire people and accomplished what she was set out to do. Gather sheep for the slaughter.

~Line Break~

As the Fire Nation chased after Helga. Sigurd had sneaked in and set about to open the gate. On the way, he passed by a cell filled with prisoners. He approached the cell door.

"How many of you are here?"

A prisoner walked up to him, an old man, and said "There's at least a hundred of us combined."

"If I get you out of here, will you fight?"

"Of course."

Sigurd found the keys on the table and unlocked the cell. He gave the keys to the old man "Free the rest."

"Thank you."

He nodded and left the prisoners on their own. Running fast, Sigurd reached the front gate. He saw the gate's controls but was stopped by Fire Nation footmen. Spears and swords.

A spearman charged him only for Sigurd to slam his forehead on the spearman's own. Another one charged but the Warlord ducked and threw him over his shoulder before burying his Ulfberht deep into the soldier's heart. A swordsman swung at him and Sigurd blocked it. He stabbed his blade into the man's gut and repeatedly bashed his shield on the soldier's head. Seeing his head roll back, Sigurd removed his blade and kicked the body away. He turned his sights on the last swordsman.

Smiling, he threw the shield and the spiked edges buried itself on the soldier's belly. The soldier fell to his knees, screaming in pain. He walked over to him and beheaded the poor soldier. The head landed on the shield like food on a platter.

"Nú verdur veislumatur fyrir krákurnar!"

He walked over to the gates and opened it. The Water Tribe warriors saw the gate open and charged. Sigurd laughed.

"Ahahaha! I welcome you!"

An explosion caused him turn around and saw some soldiers on fire running out of the burning room. Some of them falling from the railings. The prisoners, some were Earthbenders, were fighting against the Fire Nation soldiers who were in disarray. The Water Tribe warriors slaughtered some of the fleeing enemy soldiers as they were routed. And on top of the roofs was Helga, laughing as she raised a severed head and spinal cord high in the air. Lightning flashed behind her as rain started to pour.

"FEAST FOR THE CROWS! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

From that day, the world has felt the taste of a Warborn's Wrath.


	11. The Hundred-Year War Ch 9

**Author's Note: Okay, here's the order of who came first.**

 **1.) Lucia**

 **2.** **) Mari and Marion**

 **3.** **) Jie Han**

 **4.)** **Marcus**

 **5.) Sigurd and Helga**

 **6.)** **Hanzo**

"Hey, Hanzo. Wake up, you useless drunk."

Hanzo felt someone kick his side and woke up with a grunt. He looked up and glared at the soldier, Liang.

"What do you want, Liang?"

"The convoy's moving. We didn't pay you honorless drunk to drink and slack off. Guard the general."

Hanzo muttered curse words under his breath and stood up. He passed Liang but not before brushing his shoulder hard enough to bring the soldier flat on his ass.

"Heh."

He reached his Komodo Rhino and patted it gently on the side "Hey, buddy. Time to go."

He saddled up and followed after the group. When he came to this world, he was at a lost. With no clue on where he is and no money to his name, he did what he always did. Hire his services to the highest bidder. It just so happens that a young Fire Nation general, Xun, was in need of mercenaries to help calm the village uprisings and cull the bandit hordes.

Xun, young and naive, but honorable and just. Hanzo can't say the same for his soldiers however. He saw what they did to the last village and they call him an honorless dog. The young general disciplined the soldiers who got out of hand but in his opinion, the punishment was too light. From the corner of eye, Xun rode his Komodo Rhino beside him. The boy had taken a liking to him despite his status as a Ronin. As much as Hanzo would deny it, the boy grew on him. He would go as far as to call him a friend.

"How was your nap, Hanzo?" The young general asked.

The Aramusha scoffed "Not long enough. I was swimming on sake on women but some prick decided to wake me up. Stupid bastard."

Xun chuckled. The man had an attitude when he was sober and/or has a hangover. When he was drunk, he would find the nearest female and flirt with them and almost always ends with him passing out before anything could happen. Despite all that, Xun saw something that the ronin refused to see. Honor. He maybe branded as a ronin but the man refused to see past the title. Whether voluntary or not, he didn't know.

Eventually, the group reached the village. The last one was simple. No one protested when Xun gave them a compromise they couldn't refuse and the general used no threats whatsoever. Until the soldiers decided they wanted money in exchange and nearly forced themselves upon a group of women. Hanzo hoped that this wouldn't turn out like the last one.

The villagers stared at them in fear. Hanzo didn't know much about the Fire Nation. All he cared about was that he gets paid and that's it.

"Village of Meng Huo. Please, do not be alarmed. I only wish to know-"

A rock struck him in the head and forced him off his mount. Hanzo dropped from his own and tended to the general.

Xun was unconscious, a stream of blood dripping from the side of his face. As the soldiers rounded the villagers to find the attacker. Hanzo narrowed his eyes when he saw Khan command the troops. He didn't like the man. Something about him just rubs him the wrong way. He turned back to the general and saw him stir.

"Ugh. W-what happened?"

"Someone in the village threw a rock at you. Got you square in the head. Are you alright?"

Xun brought a finger to the wound and flinched as he touched it. Hanzo snorted.

"Why would you do that? You know it was gonna sting."

Xun shrugged. Hanzo helped the general up his feet "You good?"

"Yeah. Just a little shaky but I'll live."

Hanzo nodded before looking at the rounded up villagers. He saw Khan pressing his foot on a boy's back. The Captain glared at the villagers.

"Tell me who struck the general and I'll let the boy go. If you won't." He pulled out a knife and pulled the boy's hair back. He placed the knife near the boy's neck and threatened "He dies."

Hanzo always lived with a code before becoming a ronin. Never stain your blade with the blood of the innocent and kill those who wish them harm. Now, he was torn. When he fell from grace, he thought he had left all that behind. Apparently not. Beside him, Xun was furious.

"Captain Khan, what are you doing!? Stand down and release the boy!"

Khan bared his teeth as he glared at the general "I've had just about enough of you, boy. Seize him!"

Xun's soldiers encircled him and Hanzo. The Aramusha unsheathed his katanas and dropped into a defensive stance. Xun looked at his soldiers in shock. Why were they doing this? Why would they turn against their leader?

"Compromises, Negotiations, Peace. These peasants deserve none of these. They are nothing more than dirt! No, lower than dirt! Weaklings! They should never have chosen to refuse Fire Nation control. Look at them. Small, weak. They should know when they are conquered. And the Fire Lord should have never let you command this mission. You are nothing more than a naive little boy playing soldiers and generals!"

Xun roared as he sent a fireball at the soldiers in front of him. Without missing a beat, he charged at Khan. Khan nonchalantly flipped him over his shoulder towards the villagers and sent a wide arc of fire towards him. Xun saw the fire was heading towards him and would've dodged if he hadn't realized the villagers were behind him. Thinking quickly, he sent an arc of his own to disperse the flame. He succeeded only to feel a spear bury itself on his side. He knelt down in pain and glared up at Khan as the man walked towards him. Two soldiers moved in and restrained the general.

"See? You are weak! Beneath me!"

Xun looked at Hanzo, desperation in his eyes "Hanzo, please help me!"

Hanzo lowered his head, the Kasa obscuring his eyes from view. The grip on his katanas tightened as he was torn with indecision. Khan smirked and looked down on Xun

"Asking help from an honorless dog? How pathetic! Dogs like him will only do something if you give them the right price. Liang, show this weakling how it is done. Make an example of this boy."

Khan shoved the peasant boy into the soldiers hands. Liang smiled and threw the boy down before pressing his foot on the boy's back to prevent any escape. He raised his sword and prepared to strike.

Xun looked down as he heard the villagers scream in outrage. This was his fault. He was too weak.

Before Liang could strike the boy down, he felt a sharp pain in his chest and looked down. Half of a blade was sticking out of his chest, blood gushing out from the wound. He coughed out blood before falling to his knees. His eyes glassed over before all life left his body.

Xun looked at Liang's dead body before looking at Hanzo. The ronin had his arm outstretched. His head still lowered.

Khan's expression turned into outrage before facing the Aramusha "You honorless dog! Killing a man while his back was turned. You can't even look at him in the eyes before you killed him. Boys, kill this scum!"

Hanzo ducked a fire kick and dodged a spear. Quickly switching to a reverse grip, he stabbed the soldier on the back and twisted the blade. He pulled it out and kicked a soldier on the shin. The soldier screamed but was literally cut off when Hanzo beheaded him. The Aramusha turned and ran for his other blade. He grabbed the handle and pulled. As the blade left the body, he swung and cut a soldier's abdomen before stabbing his blade on the soldier's neck. He turned around and saw the soldiers surrounding him. He had one sword on a reverse grip and held it together with his other sword. With a roar, he charged the soldiers.

Xun saw Hanzo run to the soldiers and move like a whirlwind of blades. Limbs and heads were severed and blood bathed the ground. Xun felt the soldiers restraining him slacken their grip at seeing the slaughter. Seeing his chance, he slammed his shoulder on the left one's leg before sending a hard kick to the other's knee. He inwardly cringed as he heard the crack. He stood up and gave the screaming soldier an axe kick to silence him. He turned to the other soldier and saw him backpedaling. Xun glared at him and yelled "Go! Get out of here!"

The soldier nodded and ran for his life. Xun watched him go before falling to his knees. He put a hand on his wound and kept pressure on it.

"Damn."

He tried to stand only for his legs to fail him. He felt someone hold him up but his vision was fading.

"Stay with me. Don't close your eyes. Stay with me."

No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't stay up. His body gave in and Xun fell unconscious.

~Line Break~

Hanzo pulled his blades free from the soldier's joints and kicked the body down. He looked up from his work and saw the rest of the soldiers backing away. He saw Khan, anger written all over his face. The Captain marched at him and sent fireball after fireball after fireball. Hanzo dodged them all and charged Khan. The Captain sent a fire kick to meet the Aramusha's charge. Hanzo bent backwards to avoid the kick and rolled forward. He turned around and threw his katana at Khan. Khan turned around and saw the blade before rolling to get out of it's way. When he rose from the ground, Hanzo struck his shoulder and buried the blade there. Khan screamed in pain with Hanzo standing in front of him. Quick as lightning, the Aramusha used to of his fingers to strike at the neck and the chest. He reared his arm back and struck Khan in the heart with his palm.

Khan walked towards Hanzo, reaching with shaky hands. He only got to five steps before he fell face first to the ground. His eyes stared blankly into the eyes of his men.

Everyone, save for Xun, stared in awe and horror at the Aramusha. Soldiers lay dead by his feet. Blood covered nearly every inch of him and he killed a man, a Bender at that, with just three strikes. The soldiers stepped back as the Aramusha turned his gaze towards them.

"Who's next?"

The soldiers didn't take the chance and ran for it. Hanzo watched them go before wiping the blood off his katana. He walked over to his other katana and did the same. as if a switch was suddenly flicked, he remembered Xun. He looked to where he last saw him and saw a brunette tending to the general's wound. He ran over to them and knelt down to inspect the damage.

"What happened?"

The girl looked at him in fear. Hanzo growled. He was getting impatient "What happened, girl?!"

The girl snapped out of it and shook her head clear.

"H-he beat his attackers but the loss of blood got to him. I did all I could."

Hanzo could see Xun was paler than usual. He cursed.

'Must've lost a lot of blood. At least that shows Khan that he wasn't weak. Not that it mattered anymore.' He thought before looking to the side and whistled. His Komodo Rhino moved over to them and waited. Hanzo patted the war beast's side.

"You're a loyal mount, aren't you? Good boy." He looked to the girl and said "Thank you for patching him up. I know you shouldn't have because we're the ones that started this mess. Again, thank you."

The girl stood up "I may not speak for the rest but you, both of you, have my thanks. Also, I'm sorry too."

Hanzo raised an eyebrow "Sorry? About what?"

The girl rubbed the back of her neck and looked away "I may have, sort of threw the rock that nailed him in the head... sorry."

Hanzo blinked before rubbing the bridge of his nose "You mean to tell me that all this happened because you were the one who threw a rock at him."

"Hey! If you've lived through the oppression of the Fire Nation, you'd understand."

"Maybe I will, maybe I won't. But if they're oppressive as you say they are, then why did he went through the trouble of protecting the villagers instead of letting them burn?"

The girl was silent. The ronin was right. He didn't have to risk his neck for them. Instead he fought for them and from what Khan said, he never threatened a village. She sighed. This was all her fault but just seeing red and that flag clouded her with rage. She looked at the unconscious general and sighed.

"You're right. None of this would've happened if I hadn't thrown that rock." She then looked at him "He can stay at my place. I'll help him recover there. It's the least I could do."

Hanzo nodded in approval before looking at the bodies that littered the field "Go ahead. I'll burying the bodies before they rot. Maybe give some of them a proper burial. They were just following orders." He got up and left but looked over his shoulder at the girl "What's your name, girl?"

The girl looked up and said "Lian."

Hanzo nodded before leaving. He looked down at himself then realized how bloody he was. He shook his head and headed for the stream they passed by. He needed a fucking drink.

~Line Break~

Xun woke up in darkly lit room. He tried sitting up but felt a sharp pain in his side. He loomed down and saw he was shirtless, a bandage wrapped around his midsection. He also felt a bandage wrapped around his head.

"Oh, you're awake!"

The voice sounded familiar and he looked to it's source. He felt his eyes widen as he stared at the girl on the doorway. Long brown hair tied in a braid. Sea green eyes. Soft lips. His eyes landed on her chest and he wondered what she looked like under that kimono. He shook his fervently and slapped his cheek hard. This shocked the girl and made her slightly jump.

"Why did you do that?"

"U-uh... I-I wasn't looking at your breast!"

"What?"

Xun buried his face in his palms. Agni, he was just embarrassing himself like an idiot. At least Hanzo wasn't here to see this.

"Kid, that has to be the most funniest I've ever seen you do."

Xun groaned as he heard the Aramusha's voice. Agni, please burn him now. He looked up and saw the ronin behind the girl. He had his arms crossed and the biggest shit eating grin on his face. Hanzo walked into the room and took a seat on the bedside.

"How are you feeling, kid?"

"Despite the stab wound, headache and low self esteem. I'm feeling pretty good."

Hanzo smirked and patted Xun's leg "You'll get better. By the way, this is Lian. The one who threw the rock to your head."

"Wait, what?"

"Lian, this is General Xun. My boss."

Lian gave an awkward smile and held out her hand "Uh, hi... Sorry about the uh, you know, rock thing. He he."

Xun gave an awkward smile of his own and shook her hand "I-It's alright. I mean, you at least let me stay in your home. This is your home, right? I-I'm not too sure. He he."

Hanzo looked at the two of them back and forth before standing up "Okay! I think I've had enough of this awkward teenage moment so I'll be leaving you now."

The Aramusha left the small house and made his way to his Komodo Rhino that he named Shingen. It was either that or Bob. He didn't know where he got it from, it just popped up in his head for some reason. He patted Shingen's side and fed him some grass.

"That's it, eat up. I'm spoiling you aren't I?"

Shingen snorted. Hanzo gave the beast one last pat before leaving. His black and blue Shitagi and Hakama pants were clean from blood. So was his Kasa. He sat underneath a tree and lowered his Kasa to cover his eyes. He crossed his arms and leaned back to relax. That night he dreamed of a memory.

~Line Break~

"Asano Hanzo. Your Master has taken responsibility for your actions. You have cut down a rival despite specific orders to stand down. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I refuse to let an innocent child be murdered simply for speaking his mind."

"Then why did you kill him? You could have simply disarmed him."

"...Instinct."

"That is no answer. Because of your actions, your Master must commit harakiri in your place."

Hanzo stared as his Master, his father figure, opened his Shitagi and unsheathed a tantō. Hanzo stood up and ran for his master. He ran as fast as his legs could carry him but he was too late. His master had plunged the blade in his exposed belly.

"No!"

~Line Break~

Hanzo woke up with a gasp. His Kasa had fallen and Shingen was staring at him. The Komodo Rhino nudged him gently and Hanzo gently ran his hand on the beast's head.

"It's alright. I'm alright. Just a nightmare."

He looked to the East and saw the sun rising. It's time they leave. The soldiers would probably report yesterday's events to the Fire Nation by now. Hopefully, they would see Xun as an innocent. He looked at the house and made a decision. He took a scroll and paintbrush from Shingen's saddle. He needed to do this. Xun still has a life ahead of him. He didn't need to get dragged down by a mercenary like him. He finished the letter and rolled it up. He left the scroll in front of the house and mounted Shingen.

"Let's go, Shingen."

As the sun rose on the horizon, the Aramusha left the village of Meng Huo. To where? To wherever the winds take him. This was his path. Always drifting, wandering, no master nor honor. Once a noble fighter, now an honorless mercenary. This the path of a Rōnin. The path of an Aramusha. But as the villagers watched him leave and say their goodbyes, not once did he look back.


	12. The Hundred-Year War Ch 10

"Alright, this is how it's gonna go. You tell me all that fort's defensive positions, night patrol routes, the number of your soldiers then maybe, maybe, I won't let my friend over their eat your heart and leave your body for the crows to feat on."

The terrified Fire Nation soldier looked over the Warlord's shoulder to see the Shaman holding a knife and fork, staring blankly at them.

"Okay, okay! I'll talk, I'll talk! There aren't much defensive positions in the fort. Most of the ones manning them are either drunk or sleeping it off. There are at least a hundred men, some of them went into town for a night of drinking. Security is pretty lax because there's barely anything happening here so night patrols usually consist of one Firebender and one Spearman."

"Supplies, food, where do you keep 'em?"

"Storage room, basement. You're gonna need a key to get in."

"Weapons?"

"Armory, first floor."

"Thank you for your cooperation."

Without warning, Sigurd slammed his forehead to the soldier's own and knocked him out. Helga walked over to him and crossed her arms, giving him a look. The Warlord noticed this and asked "What?"

"You know I don't eat people. Not like those other wretches. It's simply barbaric for my taste."

Sigurd scoffed and retrieved his Ulfberht and shield.

"Barbaric? You smear your face with the blood of your enemies and take their hearts or skulls as trophies. Odin's beard, you drink the damn blood."

"It was delicious."

"I still wonder how I've put up with your insanity, woman."

"The voice in my head wonders that as well. She's always saying things about who to kill, who not to kill. Don't drink the screaming fool's blood because it might contain diseases or whatever. There's also another voice that says my winning numbers are 42, 12, 9, 17, 8 and 1. I haven't won anything yet though."

Sigurd ignored her as he looked at the Fire Nation garrison. The boy was right, security was lax. Turning to the Shaman, he saw her crouched with her eyes narrowed. She was studying her surroundings, her prey. Every movement, every breath. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

~Line Break~

The predator's eyes snapped open as she ran and scaled the wall, quiet as a mouse. A stone wall it may be but it is just that, stone. It should be known that every stone has a crack and the predator knew this. As she reached the top, she saw a tower where a lonely prey sleeps. Creeping behind him, the soldier felt a hand over his mouth before he felt a slow, agonizing pain on his neck then nothing.

The Shaman held up her kill and looked around her before throwing the body over the wall. She found the second guard, the fire wielder, and disposed of him as well. She spotted a ballista and thought it could work in their favor later. With that in mind, she stalked deeper in to the small fort. She passed a room and could smell the scent of alcohol seeping from the door.

She pushed the door slightly and saw the drunken fools asleep. Such easy preys yet she squashed the temptation. She still had work to do. Open the gates for the Warlord and the raiding party.

She passed by the kitchen and heard grunts behind the door. She opened it quietly and sneaked inside. The room was dimly lit. The only source of light came from the room on the back, the door slightly ajar. She creeped closer and heard the sounds much clearer. Between the grunts were the sounds of muffled screaming. Peeking inside, she saw a woman, mid-twenties, with a rag over her mouth and tears running down her eyes. She was bent over a table by a large, heavyset man. The fort's cook she presumed. The cook ran his meaty hands around the woman's body as he pounded into her.

Seeing this resurfaced unwanted memories from the Shaman. She saw a cleaver hung on the wall beside her, along with other knives she could use to skin this pig. Face twisting in rage, she ran at the cook. She jumped on his back and began stabbing his neck with her knife.

"Crazy bitch! Get off me!"

The cook tried to reach for her but she retaliated by biting his fingers off. She decided she was done playing with her food and slammed her hatchet on his head. The cook stooped struggling before falling to his knees, dead. She pulled her hatchet free and looked towards the woman. She was huddled on the corner of the room, terrified at what happened.

The Shaman slowly walked over to her and knelt down. She placed her hand on the woman's shoulder and saw her flinch. Was this how she looked like back then?

"Don't worry, child. It is over. You are free."

The woman suddenly hugged Helga. The Shaman was shocked before awkwardly patting the woman's back. She let her sob for a few more minutes before gently prying the woman's arms off her.

"Stay here. Do not let any Fire Nation inside. Lock the door."

The Shaman stood up and, with great effort, pulled the massive corpse outside. She laid the body on the floor and pulled out her knife. She wasn't kidding when she said she was gonna skin this pig. She grinned maliciously as she began her work.

~Line Break~

After her little ordeal in the kitchen, she snuck her way past the guards. Well, some guards. The others that were unfortunate enough to spot her met a gruesome end. Seeing only two soldiers guarding the door, she made her move. She threw her hatchet and struck one soldier right in the head. Before the other could react, she lunged at him and pinned him to the ground. She bit into his neck and tore nearly a chunk of it off. Unfortunately, his screams off terror were heard throughout the fort and alerted them. Standing up, she spat the chunks left on her mouth and opened the gate just as the soldiers neared her.

~Line Break~

Sigurd watched doors open and saw the bloodied Shaman. She smiled at the raiding party and waved. The Warlord sighed and shook his head before raising his sword "Alright, boys. Raid to your hearts content! Hahaha!"

Sigurd would've left the charge if it weren't for Helga's hand stopping him. One look at the seriousness of her face and he knew something was up.

"What is it? Is something wrong?"

"Follow me."

Sigurd watched her go before following wordlessly. The fortress was caught off guard with the raid. Most of the defenders were drunk and incapable of fighting straight. Helga led the Warlord to the kitchen. Sigurd had to shake his head at seeing the skinless corpse. Sometimes, Helga takes things too far. She better have a good explanation for this.

The Shaman led him to a locked room and gently knocked on the door.

"It's me. Open up. We're getting you out of here, child."

Sigurd was slightly shocked at the gentleness of her voice. It's been too long since he heard her talk like that. The door slowly opened and a naked young woman came out. At her state of undress, the Warlord took off his fur sash and wrapped it around the woman. He saw the bruises on her thighs and face. He knew what happened. Poor girl.

"T-thank you."

Sigurd wordlessly nodded. He turned to Helga and said "You don't have to say anything. Just comfort her as much as you can."

"Of course."

And with that, the Warlord left to continue the raid. He reached the basement and saw the doors locked. Seeing the door was made of wood, Sigurd rammed the door with his shield and broke it off the hinges. He nodded in satisfaction at the amount of food in the room. The drunken bastards were living like kings.

After ordering two Water Tribesmen to haul the food back to the boat, Sigurd made his way to the courtyard. There he saw the Fire Nation soldiers stripped of the armor and weapons. They were tied up and left in the middle. As much as he wanted to leave no survivors, the Chief said otherwise. The fort was burning and the raiders were heading for the boats. He saw Helga gently leading the woman to their boat while blocking her from the Fire Nation soldiers' view. But one young swordsman recognized her.

"Himiko?"

The woman paused in her step and looked at the soldier who spoke.

"S-Saito? Y-You're here!?"

Her shocked expression was soon replaced with anger. She marched to the soldier who Sigurd forced to stand up. As soon as she was close she slapped Saito with enough force that some of the people there cringed. The soldier looked at her in shock.

"What was that for!?"

"Y-you were here. You were here the whole time and you didn't hear me scream! I screamed for you but where were you!? You said you would protect me. That you'll never let anyone hurt me but where were you? Where were you when I was being raped by your cook!?"

Saito couldn't believe his ears. Himiko was here. She was here and she was raped. She was screaming for him to save her and what did he do? He was blissfully asleep after drinking with his comrades.

Sigurd looked the boy in the eyes and watched as light left it. The boy fell to his knees as he lowered his head. He could hear the quiet sobs coming from him and saw the tears that dropped to the ground.

"Forgive me. Forgive me, Himiko."

The woman was silent. It went on like this for a few moments before Himiko wordlessly left. Helga gently wrapped her arm around the woman and led her to the boats. Sigurd watched them go before looking at the broken soldier on his knees. As much as he wouldn't admit it, he knew how the boy felt. He felt it after Helga returned to their village. It was the dead of night. Some of the more 'unruly' Vikings decided that the Shaman would have made a perfect target. Savage she may be but she was still young back then and wounded. It was by chance that a friend of Sigurd overheard the commotion and warned him. When he got there, they were done. The anger he felt burned as bright as the flames that licked the bodies of those bastards when he was done with them. He made sure they burned a slow painful death. But when he cradled her broken body, all she could say was his name. He has never failed to shield his people, to protect them. But failing to protect her was his greatest regret.

Shaking his head, he pulled out a small knife and dropped it in front of the boy. The soldier looked up with a tearstained face, his eyes asking why.

"I'll give you one chance to make things right."

Without another word, the Warlord left. The fort burns as the soldiers' were left in the middle of it.

~Line Break~

When the raiding party returned, they brought with them two guests. A girl, broken in body and mind, and a boy, searching for redemption and forgiveness from the girl. The Water Tribesmen had no quarrel with them as long as they don't cause any trouble.

Sigurd sighed and made his way to the little house he made a few ways away from the Water Tribesmen. It would've taken him some time to build it but with the help of the Hakoda and his men, they built it in no time. He took off his helm and the wolf head over it. He stared at the wolf's face and remembered how he obtained it.

One cold night, he was out helping his friend to hunt for pelts. When a blizzard hit, they took refuge inside a cave. Unfortunately, it was the home of a lone Dire Wolf. It was a hard fought battle that nearly cost them their lives. Without his sword and shield, he had to kill the wolf with his bare hands. When they came back with the wolf's body, it earned him the name 'Wolf Hunter'.

He turned around and saw Helga standing there. Her hair was undone and she held a plate of 'something' in her hands. She ran to him and held out the plate near his face. He looked at the new 'food' she made and barely kept himself from throwing up. Did it just blink? Food aren't supposed to blink!

"Here, my dear Sigurd. Try my new recipe. The Valhalla Special! The taste is to die for!"

The Warlord pushed her away and backed off only to feel himself back into a wall.

"To die for!? I'd rather not die to that abomination you call food!"

"But it's delicious! I tasted it myself. Although, I did feel something crawling back up my throat but who cares?"

"Damn it, woman! You'll be the death of me! Get that thing away from me before I throw YOU away!"

"Just one bite!"

~Line Break~

"Please, sir. Do you have a coin to spare?"

Hanzo looked at the child in front of him. The Aramusha had travelled far after the village of Meng Huo. He asked the locals where he is and bought a map. He was somewhere on the edge of the Earth Kingdom, one boat ride away from Crescent Island. From what he heard, the island's volcano erupted and the lava never ceased to flow, making the island uninhabitable.

Seeing the boy's eager eyes, the Aramusha reached for a coin in his pouch and tossed it at the boy.

"Find yourself something to eat, kid."

The boy looked at the Rōnin with gratitude "Thank you, mister."

Hanzo watched the boy run off with a smile in his face. He led Shingen to an inn and left him outside.

"Don't worry. I won't be long."

The Komodo Rhino snorted before laying it's body down and closing it's eyes. Hanzo chuckled.

"Lazy bastard."

Hanzo entered the building and saw the bar patrons fighting. The Aramusha ducked as a body flew over him. He saw the bartender calmly cleaning a cup. Sidestepping to avoid a drunk about to fall on him, he made his way to the bar. He took a seat and threw a coin in front of the bartender.

"Sake, one bottle."

The bartender took the coin and handed Hanzo a bottle. The Aramusha grabbed the bottle and nodded his thanks. Bringing the rim to his lips, he took a swig but nearly choked when a body slammed on his back.

"Son of a bitch!"

Coughing, he shook the bottle and felt it was empty. With a growl, he grabbed the drunk that hit him and knocked his teeth out. He huffed as the man was out cold before throwing another coin at the bartender.

"Give me another."

The bartender slid a bottle towards him and went to throw the unconscious drunk out the back door. Hanzo shook his head before taking another sip. Kami, can't a man drink in peace?

Apparently not as the door of the inn was kicked open, startling the occupants of the bar. Hanzo ignored the silence that struck the inn and continued to savor the flavor in his mouth. A piece of paper was thrown in front of him. Looking down, he saw it was a wanted poster. It read: Rōnin. Wanted for the slaughter of a company of Fire Nation soldiers under the command of General Xun. By order of Fire Lord Ozai, Asano is to be brought to the nearest Fire Nation outpost Dead or Alive. 1000 gold coin reward.

"You got a fine price on your head, Rōnin. I'll cut to the chase. You come with me quietly and do things the easy way or not and we can do this the fun way. Whattaya say?"

Hanzo hummed. Faster than anyone could comprehend, he unsheathed one of his katanas and held it against her neck. He then calmly drink the sake bottle with his other hand.

"Not happening, lady. You see, I promised my Komodo Rhino I wouldn't be too long and I don't wanna waste his time." He then got a good look at the woman. Beautiful, dangerous, attitude. He liked that.

The woman smirked and threw another wanted poster at the bar patrons "Anyone who gives me his head gets half the reward money. Oh! And drinks are on me."

The patrons roared as they brought out their weapons and charged at the Aramusha.

'Bandits? Probably.'

Hanzo sighed as he unsheathed his other katana before meeting their charge head on. He swung his blades and cut a man across his chest before kicking him away. The body hit and knocked down two other men. One tried to stab at him but Hanzo cut off his arm and stabbed his blade on the man's neck. He pulled his blade out and held them on a reverse grip before stabbing it behind him.

"Hmph. Nurui."

Before he could do anything else, he was grabbed from behind by a large bandit and threw him over the counter.

"Aaaaagggh- oof!"

The big man laughed before stomping his way to the bar. As soon as he peeked over, a katana ran through his eye. Hanzo stood up and kicked the body off before taunting the patrons.

"Come on! Waga ikusa wa mada owaran so!"

He jumped over the counter and held the katanas in a reverse grip. He sidestepped his strike and cut the bandit's calcaneal tendon. The bandit fell to his knees and screamed in pain but was silenced when the Aramusha cut off his head.

Hanzo turned around and parried a swing to his head. Sheathing his blades, he disarmed the attacker before kneeing him in the gut. He sent one kick to the knee and another to the head before forcing him to kneel. He sent a kick that forced the man face down on the ground. Hanzo wasn't done as he grabbed the bandit's hair and pulled his head back. Rearing his arm back, he struck the bandit's nape with two fingers. The force of the hit was strong enough to kill the bastard.

Hanzo's back was turned away from the last of the patrons. He looked over his shoulder and glared.

"Anyone else?"

Getting no answer, he turned to around and raised a katana towards them.

"You wanna do this the easy way or the... Who am I kidding? You're all gonna die."

The bar patrons ran for the door. No promises of money can make them go up against this Rōnin again. Hanzo saw them leave and scoffed. He turned to the last occupant, other than the bartender who was calmly sweeping the floor, and saw her watching the whole fiasco with a bottle in her hand. His sake bottle to be precise. The same one he paid for.

"So, what's it gonna be lady? By the way, that's mine."

The woman held up a finger before downing the bottle in one go.

"Ahh. That was a good drink. Now." She stood up and cracked her neck "Let's go, handsome."

"Hn. I'll make it fair." He sheathed his katanas and brought up his fists "A good old fashioned fistfight."

The woman shrugged "Suit yourself."

The two didn't move. Both were still as stone, waiting for their opponent to make the first move. The bartender looked up from sweeping and grunted. Another day, another batch of bodies buried in the back. He took out a coin and let it drop to the floor.

When the coin hit the floor, the two charged. Hanzo sent a straight punch but the bounty hunter dodged and gave him an uppercut. Recovering quickly, Hanzo kicked her knee and grabbed her shoulders before throwing her over the table. With a show of surprising strength, she flipped the table and threw it at him. He ducked but was met with a foot to the jaw. The kick threw him back to a table. Hanzo growled before he kip-up and threw a chair at the bounty hunter. She ducked and struck the Aramusha between the legs.

"Fuck!"

Hanzo fell to his knees and glared at the woman. The bounty hunter smirked and raised a cup on the air.

"Cheap move." Hanzo growled out.

The woman winked at him before taking a drink "It works doesn't it?"

Before she could do anything else, she was struck from behind the head and fell face first to the ground. Hanzo blinked and nudged her with his foot

'Yup. She's out, alright.'

He looked to her attacker and saw the same kid he gave a coin to. The boy was standing on a bar stool and had a teapot in his hand. He smiled at Hanzo and the Aramusha smiled back.

"Thanks kid." Standing up with shaky legs, he gave the boy's shoulder a pat before looting a dead body nearby. He handed the boy five silver coins "Here's a little gift for my little savior."

Turning to the bartender, he asked for some rope. The old man raised an eyebrow before reaching behind the counter and threw the Rōnin the rope. Hanzo looked down at the bounty hunter and tied up her legs and wrists. He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. He turned to the bartender and asked "Hey, old timer. Any idea who the hell this woman is?"

The bartender dropped the body he was dragging and answered.

"That right there is June. The best and most expensive bounty hunter here. Her price is high because most of the time she blows the reward money on drinks. Not sure if you can fetch a price for her. Most clients need her skills so they'll either pay you for her or force you to hand her over."

Hanzo scoffed "They can try. By the way, do you know any place I can find some work here?"

The bartender hummed in thought before snapping his finger.

"There's an Earth Kingdom soldier here looking for some mercenary work if you're interested."

"Thanks, old man."

"Don't mention it." He then grabbed the body and dragged out the back room. He's gonna need more room in the backyard to bury these bastards. He saw the kid and had an idea "Hey, kid. Wanna help an old man get rid of these bodies? Oh, but check their pockets for anything valuable. Keep the copper and silver pieces, just give me the gold ones and whatever trinket you can find. I'll be in the back. Those holes ain't gonna dig themselves."

Hanzo shook his head before walking out the door.

"Hey, Shingen. We got a gues-"

He felt a sharp pain behind his neck and fell down on the ground. He tried to move a muscle, anything really, but he got nothing. He looked at the Komodo Rhino.

"Hey, Shingen. Roll me over. Do something!"

The Komodo Rhino snorted and walked over to him. Hanzo smiled.

"Good boy."

He saw the mount loom over him and raised it's leg. His smile turned into a loom of horror as he knew what would happen next.

"No. No. No. No! Agh!"

Shingen relieved himself before going back to his spot and sleeping. Hanzo spat out some of the piss that got on his mouth and glared at the animal.

"This is the thanks I get after I spoiled you, you no good fucking piece of shit!?"

The screaming roused the bounty hunter from her sleep and looked up to see her 'Snuffly Wuffly' Nyla looking at her. She smiled.

"Oh, did you miss me? Come and help mommy off these ropes."

Nyla opened his mouth and June used his sharp teeth to cut away the ropes on her wrist. She then untied the ropes that bound her legs and stood up. She rubbed Nyla's fur.

"Good boy."

She looked down at the paralyzed Rōnin and smirked "Need a hand there, buddy?"

Hanzo glared up at the bounty hunter "Shut up."

She laughed before noticing the scent coming from the Aramusha. She also saw the yellow liquid running down his head.

"Damn. You stink."

Hanzo sighed and slammed his forehead on the ground. June chuckled as she saw Hanzo repeatedly slam his head on the ground.

"I hate my life."


End file.
